Go Figure
by Andaliri
Summary: No one seems to believe Borus when he says he's not in love with the Lady Chris, so he takes it upon himself to tell everyone he's not. But he forgets to tell one important person--himself.
1. Thoroughly Chewed Out

**********

The setting is a month or so after the war. Everyone still is in Budehuc Castle (I'm too lazy to come up with something else—sorry, Thomas. Repeat it over and over again every day—you'll get used to it), though.

This is the typical Percy-leaves-the-Knights story (but don't worry, he'll be back). It'll eventually become a Borus/Chris story later, though. There aren't enough of those floating around the Net. But in this story, Borus isn't actually in love with Chris here—not yet, at least.

By the way, they might be kinda OOC sometimes...can't be helped. -__-,

The story will unfold kinda slowly—I write at dawdling pace at best. I take a shameless delight in the pointless and silly. You'll see proof of that in this chapter. ^_______^ Lots of pointless and silly here.

But don't worry, I'll get to the story soon. Just expect random bursts of nonsense every now and then.

Oh, and what other couples should I squeeze into the story? I'd like to know, because I don't want this to be primarily BorusandChris. 

**********

Outside, there were busy sounds and the distant hum of voices of the people at Budehuc Castle. The sunlight battered him relentlessly, burning through his closed eyes, and lighting up his pale blonde hair.

_Morning already?_

The young man's stirred and his eyes slowly opened a fraction and closed much faster, flinching from the bright glare of the mocking sunlight. 

"Hey, Borus!" came a cheerful voice from outside his door. 

_Definitely morning. _

Borus hated mornings. It was something that began the same time he started training to be a knight. It was required of a trainee to wake up at the crack of dawn—he never understood the term, really: did dawn ever actually crack? It was more of a swoosh—to begin the day of hard training at the practice courts. And since training came hand in hand with intense amounts of physical pain, Borus was not too fond of waking up.

Percival continued, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! The morning sun awaits your radiant presence, so don't disappoint her!"

Borus' customary scowl came to his face. Percival, on the other hand, lived for mornings, and found it immensely funny that Borus didn't, taking every chance he got to poke fun at the Swordsman of Rage about it. Many at Budehuc found Percival unbearably jolly in the mornings and often resented him for it, which only served to increase the Zexen's gaiety.

Typical.

"I'll Sleeping Beauty you," Borus muttered, turning over and jamming his pillow over his head. 

_Ahh…nice and dark…no intruding sunlight…_

As un-knightly as it was, it was Borus' lifelong dream to simply stay in bed until the sun went up again. _Perhaps today would be the day…_

Just as he began to doze off again, Percival called out jauntily, "Come on, now, Borus! The morning unfolds her majestic splendor and awaits your affectionate and tenderhearted approval! Greet her!"

So much for long-awaited fulfillment.

Resigning himself to the fact that morning always came after night (or before) and also to the fact that there was nothing he could do to shut Percival up without getting off the bed, Borus slowly removed his head from underneath his pillow and sat up, muttering words that weren't all that polite. After a minute, he opened his eyes fully, glaring at the window when he was able to look straight into the sunlight without cringing.

He stumbled off the bed when his eyes began to hurt and dressed, ignoring Percival's prattling prose (something about hair and sunlight and dewdrops—Borus didn't even bother listening to the other knight anymore). 

Eventually, Borus opened the door and stood in front of the chatty knight. "Aren't _you_ happy today?" he said dryly.

"Ah, the Princess awakes and blesses us with her majestic _joie de vivre_!" Percival proclaimed, clearly enjoying himself. He bowed. "I must say that I am bowled over, Highness. Completely overwhelmed and beset with the picture you make…"

Percival never got to complete his sentence because Leo had then appeared and cuffed the younger knight with irritation. 

"Would you like me to shut your piehole?" Leo demanded, glaring at the jaunty young man. "With my axe?"

Leo didn't like mornings very much either.

"Nothing can harm me as long as the sun still shines!" Percival declared. He paused. "Besides, you'd just make it wider, old man. Age sends your axe off the mark more often than not."

Leo grabbed for him but the swift Percival ducked under the larger man's swipe and emerged laughing.

"What's so funny?"

They all turned to look down the corridor and saw a blonde-haired man making their way towards them.

"Hello Salome!" Percival called out jauntily. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Nothing is funny about this," Borus stated. "It's a pity, actually."

"What do you mean by that?" Salome asked, coming up to them.

Borus threw Percival a crafty look. "Percival was just giving us clear evidence that he really _was_ dropped on the head repeatedly as a young boy. Wouldn't you know?"

Percival laughed along with everyone else. "Borus, cracking a joke?" Percival grinned. "I never thought I'd live to see the day. What happened to you, friend?"

"The day you wouldn't live to see, actually," Borus informed him, "is the day _Roland makes a joke." He paused and glanced at the brains of their group. "Or Salome, for that matter."_

"For your information," a smooth voice cut in. "Humor is no stranger to me, young Borus."

 Borus grinned at the newly arrived Roland. "But it's been away for a long time."

Percival looked thunderstruck. "TWO jokes! TWO!" He collapsed against the wall in mock disbelief then straightened to look him straight in the eye. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Borus? The _real_ Borus is an uptight, violent and uninteresting—"

Borus looked at his friend sourly. "My sword is on your menu."

"He's back!" Percival crowed. "Borus is back!"

"It's too early for this," Leo groaned, putting a hand to his forehead with a resounding smack.

Borus glanced at Percival, frowning slightly. The man usually _was annoying as hell in the morning—he'd tune down in the afternoon, of course—but this was slightly too much. Something was bothering Percival. They may not have looked it much, but the two were as much friends as they were rivals. And having been the knight's companion over the years, Borus could tell that something was wrong._

"Has Borus left without my knowing?" It was the Captain of the Zexen Knights. They all nodded to Chris, a formality they had to follow and which she insisted they did not need do. It was customary for knights to greet their leader more respectfully—bowing perhaps—but Chris had specifically ordered them not to.

"Greetings, Lady Chris!" Percival honed in on a new outlet of flattery, having been ignored by the staidly Borus. "I must say that your beauty rivals the sun this morning, and that the rays bend around you in homage to your radiance."

The Captain's squire cocked his head. "Would he wilt if he spent a day not flattering anyone?" Louis wondered.

Roland shrugged. "Most likely, although that is physically impossible."

Leo had his face scrunched up with confusion. "I'm trying to figure out whether Roland meant that to be a joke or not."

Chris sighed. "Good morning, all of you."

Borus nodded to her. "You wouldn't say that if Percival decided thinks you've slept enough, Lady Chris. Having him yodeling outside your door to wake you up would shatter any impression you might have that it might be a good morning."

Chris smiled briefly and looked at all of them. "Since the war has long been over, it's about time for us to return to Vinay del Zexay. I'm sure the council will have plenty to say to us, especially since our time from under their thumbs was taken without their leave. We should cut our extended vacation here in Budehuc short—the sooner we get back to Vinay del Zexay, the less they have to blame us for."

Percival made a mournful noise. "Ah, well. I suppose all good things must come to an end. I suppose we've been neglecting their duties long enough."

Borus glanced at the knight, trying not to show his surprise. Something was really off with Percival. His tone was subtle but it didn't sound as though he wasn't going to be doing that anytime soon.

"We'll have a lot to answer for," Salome mused. "But I believe that they will not be too harsh, considering that they suggested this vacation for us in the first place."

"And considering that we have connections with the Fire Hero," Roland added.

Salome nodded thoughtfully. "That should shield us from bearing the full brunt of their wrath."

"They'll be irritated at losing their bullyboys," Leo agreed. "But they should dip their hands into the mud, same as we do."

"Bullyboys?" Chris said skeptically.

"It's what we are, correct?" Leo shrugged. "We do the dirty work for them."

"Of course," Percival stepped in. "No one could mistake _you_ for a boy, Lady Chris. Why, anyone who does so has taken leave of his senses! No one who looks even half as beautiful as you do can ever be mistaken for nothing but a beautiful, enchanting goddess. Her perfection does not allow it at all!"

There was a brief silence here, and everyone paused, waiting. But it appeared that no one was going to say anything.

Chris glared at him, oblivious to the silence. "I advise you to stop. Now."

Percival still looked surprised as he replied to her. "B-but no one can ever stop admiring such—"

"Now, Percival." Chris arched her eyebrow. "Unless you would like me to stop you instead." She put her had suggestively to the hilt of her sword.

"Two death threats in less than an hour," Leo commented. "Maybe if you keep on that way, you'll make a world record—if you survive, of course."

"Oh, keep quiet, you hunk of lard."

"Hunk of lard?" Leo boomed. "I'll teach you who's a hunk of lard! By the time I'm done with you—"

Percival grinned. "Three."

Chris sighed again and said, "I'll leave you gentlemen to your...fun. I'll go to take our leave of Master Thomas and thank him for our pleasurable stay." 

Salome nodded. "I must also have a word with him. He needs a bit of help getting the council off his back. Even though this is technically property of the Karayan chief, he will need some help escaping their hounds."

The two of them gave their leave and walked away, Louis following them dutifully, although he eyed the group they were leaving behind, curious to what was going to happen.

When the lady and her squire disappeared around the corner, nothing was said for a few minutes.

"What?" Percival looked shocked. "No one has bitten my head off yet?"

"What for?" Borus asked, frowning slightly.

"What for?" Percival repeated. "What for?" He looked confused and incredulous. He laughed in disbelief. "Borus is asking me what for. I don't believe it. He isn't Borus. Borus is not like that."

Borus was getting irritated. "What are you talking about, Percy?" He used the nickname he knew his friend hated.

The dubious look remained in Percival's eyes. "I drowned the Lady Chris in flattery, I applied the full force of my charm on her, I mercilessly exploited her weak side—and you didn't shove me off a cliff?"

Borus scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The remaining three knights glanced at each other. "He's actually bewildered," Roland commented. "He really hasn't made any sense of what you meant, Percival."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Borus snapped.

"Roland, I'm afraid it seems that you are right." Percival frowned, nodding. "We may be wrong, after all. Do you think?"

"Excuse me," Borus said irritably. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes." Leo agreed. "He doesn't have a single clue. Not at all."

Borus had had it. "Will you stop talking as if I'm not here?" he exploded, letting out some of his famed rage. "What on earth do you three mean?"

Percival peered at Borus. "You aren't having a hangover, are you? Because that would explain everything."

"No, I'm _not having a hangover, I didn't drink anything yesterday," he replied testily. "And it would explain what?"_

Roland was shaking his head. "Your theory is incorrect, Percival. If our friend was under the aftereffects of alcohol, then you would have been…what is the phrase again?" the elf wondered.

"Thoroughly chewed out?" Leo suggested.

Roland grimaced. "I suppose your human term will suffice for the moment. It certainly is crude enough."

"Scratch that idea," Percival muttered.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what you three are talking about?" Borus burst out, a dangerous glint in his eye. His fingers were twitching toward his sword.

They stared at him.

"It is definitely Borus, all right," Roland commented upon observing Borus' 'palsied' fingers.

"It's quite simple, really," Percival stated. "I made advances to the Lady Chris and you didn't even bat an eye."

"And?" he demanded. "What's wrong with that?"

"Aren't you in love with her?" Leo questioned. "Whenever anyone says anything slightly suggestive to milady, you go off like a fire rune."

"In love with her?" Borus asked, completely baffled. "Lady Chris?"

_What??_

Just then, something small and blue shot past them, followed by a shrill and enraged scream. They all turned, hands going to their weapons, tensing up for a fight.

Lilly came charging down the hall, face beet red and rapier drawn. She was, apparently, the source of the scream. "Where is he?" she raged. "I know he came running down this way. Tell me!" she demanded imperiously to the knights, waving her sword threateningly.

"Who, milady?" Percival asked politely.

"That filthy little boy!" she growled. "That arrogant little brat who lives down in the dungeons making nasty lying notes about people! Tell me!"

There was a short pause while they made the connection. "Kidd?" Leo guessed.

"Yes!" Lilly shouted at them. "Tell me where that annoying blister went!"

"Is anything the problem?" A small figure came clanking down the corridor. It was Cecile. "The castle guard is here to help! If there is any need for my assistance."

The small dog at her side barked its agreement.

"Exactly, Koroku!" Cecile grinned.

"Do you make any understanding of what Koroku is saying?" Roland inquired, looking curious.

Cecile shook her head, still grinning. "Of course not. But he's just so cute anyway. Who could argue with such a lovable little doggie?" she scratched Koroku's ears. "Aren't you a loveable little doggie?"

"Cecile!" Lilly rounded on the girl. "Do _you_ know where that little detective wannabe went?"

Cecile looked puzzled. "Kidd? Why? He wouldn't be making crime, he would be solving it."

"He was snooping around me!" Lilly roared. "I want him to pay!"

"He snoops around everyone," Cecile explained. "That's his job. It would be a lot easier if you just told him what he wanted to know so he would go away."

"I am Lilly Pendragon!" Lilly declared. "I will NOT be spied upon by some little money-grubbing ragamuffin!"

"He's just doing what he's paid to do," Cecile protested.

"PAID???" Lilly screeched. "He was paid?? Who paid him to spy on me? Who?" she glared at everyone around. "What sort of lowlife would dare do this? Was it any of you?" she pointed an accusing rapier at all of them.

"Mistress Lilly!" Reed and Samus came into view. They looked tired—as usual. 

"Please, calm down!" Reed pleaded. "You will wake everyone in Budehuc Castle."

"Too late for that, I'm afraid," came a yawning voice. "I'm awake now." Mike grinned. "Anyone want to play a game of cards?"

"Cards?" The daughter of the President of Tinto rounded on him. "CARDS?? At a time like this??"

"Kabu," Mike shrugged, totally unruffled by the screaming girl. "It's what I do. Know how to play?"

"Another unlawful way of living!" Lilly dramatically proclaimed. "Doesn't anyone here gain their living with honesty?"

"Are you implying anything, Miss Pendragon?" Mike demanded, irritated now. "Are telling me that I play my cards just so I could cheat people out of their potch?"

"Yes," Lilly sniffed.

Mike frowned, mulling over that for a moment, then shrugged. "That's half-true, anyway."

Borus sat down on a chair, still stumped by what his fellow knights had told him. Leo watched everything with apprehension. Percival, however, watched the unfolding events of the waking castle with great entertainment.

It would figure that impending chaos would amuse the man.

A door slammed open some distance down the hall and out stomped a furious Augustine. "Who is causing all of this infernal racket? Do you know that your endless prattling is ruining my beauty sleep? The aura you people project! Horrible! It's no wonder that my dreams of fields and butterflies didn't come today!"

Everyone stared blankly at him; Borus stared blankly at the floor, having long tuned out the people around him.

Cecile shuddered. "I don't even want to know."

"Amen," Percival agreed.

"Are you saying that my dreams aren't important?" Augustine demanded, dramatically placing his hand on his forehead. "Dreams are the essence of aura! That is why mine is so beautiful! A mountain river! Clean and beautiful water…" he went on.

Leo winced visibly and turned to Lilly. "Maybe you shouldn't have been so loud."

Lilly was staring at Augustine as well. She nodded, looking a little spooked. "Maybe you're right."

"Did someone say clean and beautiful water?"

Percival groaned. "Oh no."

"Try my bath!" Goro announced. "It's got water that's clean, and beautiful! Just like everything else in my bath! The foam, the bubbles…In fact, I'm going to have a bath after I eat!"

"Don't you think of anything else?" Mike asked him curiously.

Goro looked aghast. "What else is there, other than my bath?"

"Gymnastics!!" a hearty voice cried out, and a man came tumbling in. "I've been up since the crack of dawn, and gymnastics is the one important thing you should think about? How else can you be healthy?"

Goro glared at the man. "If you take a relaxing and comforting bath in the right place, you can be plenty healthy!" He puffed out his chest. "Try MY bath!"

"You get all flabby sitting in a tub all day!" Kenji shot back. "And you get your brain addled with bath steam!"

"You exercise all the time, and I don't see any effects of your so-called training!" Goro proclaimed.

"Water-logged slug!"

"Flabby sweat bucket!"

The two traded insults back and forth as Lilly erupted again, yelling at her two pitiful retainers. "Why didn't you two stop that little monkey from spying on me in the first place?"

"Mistress Lilly, we—"

"You should have been more watchful!" Lilly yelled. "Do you know how disgraceful it is to be spied on like that?"

Augustine was still rattling off his nonsense, saying something about daisies and riverstones.

Mike glanced up at Roland. "Wanna play cards?"

The elf looked slightly strained at the chaos around them. "Perhaps another time, sir," he said.

There was a loud POPping sound and two nearly identical figures in white and blue dresses appeared. The Elder Viki looked around in confusion. "This doesn't look like the city state…"

The Younger Viki glanced up at her counterpart in exasperation. "When will you get it straight, Viki? We were supposed to go somewhere else!"

Mike strolled to them. "Wanna play cards? Test your luck."

Both Vikis looked at him curiously. Elder Viki smiled. "Hi. I'm Viki."

The younger one just cocked her head. "Cards?"

Mike nodded. "Kabu. Would you like to play? I'll explain it as we go along, if you like." He reached into his coat and pulled out a deck, shuffling it in many different ways. "It'll be fun..."

The Vikis looked at each other. "Well," the younger said hesitantly. "There's nothing else we can do right now, anyway."

The elder Viki's eyes went bright. "We can always—"

"NO, we can't," the younger interrupted. "Cards it is."

Mike smiled toothily. "You've made the right choice. Now, let me begin my explanation..."

"GIVE ME BACK MY DOLL!!!"

Three new additions ran into the corridor. The young Melville was running around, waving a rag doll around and laughing as Alanis chased him with vengeance in her eyes. Elliot hurried to catch up with them, trying to catch their attention.

"Stop, guys!" he panted. "I can't catch up!"

"Not until he gives me my doll back!" Alanis announced.

Melville skirted around the prosing Augustine when Alanis suddenly tackled him. He let out a startled cry and dropped to the floor. 

"Ha!" Alanis crowed. "You're not so fast after all, Swordsman!" She sat on him, holding her precious trophy to her chest. "I caught up with you."

"Get off me, Alanis!" Melville struggled to throw her off. Elliot stopped beside them and tried to stop hyperventilating. "I'm…glad that….you guys…finally stopped," the blonde boy wheezed.

"Are you all right, boy?"

Elliot turned and saw Mio looking at him with concern. "Here take this," the nurse said and offered the lad a glass of water. "You look dehydrated. Here's a pill to help you."

A boy skidded in around the corner and froze when he beheld the picture in the hallway. There were four of Zexen's greatest knights, staring dumbly at the people around them with the exception of Sir Borus, who was sitting on a stool absently patting a tongue-lolled Koroku, while Lilly Pendragon raged in front of her two suddenly spineless retainers—the latter being a rather familiar sight in Budehuc Castle.

Goro and Kenji were calling each other names and facing off while Cecile tried to mediate between them as Alanis was reclining on Melville's back while Elliot stood by them, turning an unhealthy shade of purple while Mio attempted to give him the Heimlich Maneuver. Both of the Vikis were sitting on the floor staring intently at the cards Mike was dealing them—both girls seemed slightly enraged.

"What on earth is happening?" came a dumbfounded voice beside him.

Arthur glanced up and saw Hugo staring at the chaos as well. He shrugged. "I don't know, but it sure is coming up on my next paper!" he paused, looking slightly uncertain. "Whatever it is..."

Hugo shook his head and suddenly blanched as he heard a familiar voice singing out behind him.

"Greetings, my fellow stars!" Nadir called out. "The theater calls! A new production is to be had!"

Everyone froze, turning white with terror. The previously booming corridor abruptly went silent. All stared in horror as Nadir walked towards them, his porcelain mask somehow emitting an evil smile. 

"It's casting time!" the masked man crooned. "Who will be the hero to save the damsel from her distress?" He actually swooned. "This will be our greatest production yet! The latest and the greatest! All for the castle! All for the stage!" 

Everyone looked imploringly at the Vikis, panic in their eyes. The younger Viki, her eyes wide with fright, tossed some dust into her older self's face, and the elder Viki suddenly sneezed.

Thus the only two left in the corridor with the masked man were a still-babbling Augustine and a confused Koroku.

Nadir loomed over the two of them. "You two will be my two new stars!! I can see it now...your names in lights..." Cackling evilly, he collared the two and stalked away, dragging the terrified dog and the giggling man/woman (_) behind him.

**********

"Well that was close," Percival breathed.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "We'd have been done for if that creepy fellow palmed us for his little skit."

"That may have been close," rang out Lilly's indignant voice. "But this is even closer! Get off me!"

They were all incredibly grateful to the Vikis—the younger for her quick thinking and the elder for her abilities—but in their panic to get away from Nadir, they hadn't remembered that Viki's magic was—at best—somewhat erratic. They hoped that she would get it right this time—it was a life-or-death situation, and maybe Viki wouldn't mess up so much: dignity was at stake.

Unfortunately, nothing of that sort occurred to her when she teleported them—they all ended up crammed in Budehuc's one little elevator, much to the elevator operator's dismay.

"Umm..." Shizu looked at the jumble of people suddenly crowding the elevator. "H-hello...W-what floor would you like to visit? ...The infirmary?"

"I'd like it if we headed down to my office first," came a voice. "There's a case I still need to crack, and lives are at stake."

Percival winced, predicting what would happen next. _Kidd should have kept quiet..._

"Who is that...?" Lilly's head turned around and beheld the blue-clothed child standing pressed to the wall by the mass of people. 

Kidd turned white. "Uh-oh," he muttered. 

"YOU!!!"

**********

Well? How was it?

Twenty-eight stars in one chapter...^_____________^ I'm almost afraid of what's gonna happen next. I'm sorry. I love castle-interaction. It's so fun to see how such weird people coexist with each other—or don't coexist, for that matter.

By the way, remember: Borus is **not** in love with Chris yet. He was just stunned that people actually thought that he was in love with Chris. But remember—it'll be a Chris/Borus...once I get around to it, at least.

KOROKU ALL THE WAY!!!!! Erm...well, who _doesn't_ love the little wad of fur? Answer to my pen! Oh, and what other couples should I cram into this? 

Well, that's it for now. I think.


	2. Travel Ethics

**********

Ugh. The insanity isn't over yet, so don't relax...Yet. 

All right. Disclaimer. Just to please those who actually think I need them. 

Yeah, right.

If you think that I own Suikoden 1, Suikoden 2, Suikoden 3, or any of the Suikogaidens, I'd give you a cookie and pat you on the head, but I'd think you some sort of an idiot to think that I had anything to do with the making, release, or selling of those games. Flattering, but horribly untrue.

There. That should last the rest of the story.

Oh, and...um, well, the story doesn't _completely revolve around Borus' denying that he's in love with Chris. There's still the Percy-leaves-for-some-reason-no-one-can-figure-out thing coming soon._

By the way, no worries: Percy mellows out here. A little. Or not much. But he gets a little serious—no more bubbliness.

At least, for now.

**********

The consequences of the morning's mess resulted in a great deal of injury to those who were present (much to Mio's dismay) and many boo's to the latest and supposedly greatest production Nadir had to offer. But that isn't to say that everything was all poppies and rainbows in Budehuc. 

Apparently, Joker had engaged Caesar in a drinking contest somehow. That would have been frightening enough (Caesar was notoriously infamous for being unable to hold in his alcohol), but what made it terrifying was Hallec's insistence to be involved.

Thus, chaos.

Borus didn't know whether he would be glad that he wasn't going to stick around any longer. They were leaving this afternoon. He found himself surprisingly fond of Budehuc Castle and all of its inhabitants, and leaving was a startling pain. Nothing too interesting ever happened in Vinay del Zexay and less so in Brass Castle, but it was the price he had to pay to be a knight. Knights weren't supposed to grow attachments, anyway. But he found that he would enjoy coming back to the Lake Castle.

If there was one thing you could say about Budehuc, it was that it was never boring.

Just nerve-wrecking, teeth-grinding, unbearably anarchic, and occasionally painful. 

But that was fine with Borus. He needed a few kicks, every now and then, whether they be taken figuratively or otherwise. Preferably figuratively.

He was sitting comfortably on the steps of the courtyard, watching Fubar sitting on his rump. The griffon was staring at a pair of dancing butterflies on its large yellow beak. 

"Kuueeeeee..." the griffon muttered, glaring at the intruding insects. They ignored him, fluttering their wings in his eyes. Apparently, they hit a nerve somewhere, or maybe it was the powder that came off their wings—butterflies, after all, were somewhat milder relatives to the Chon-chon monsters.

Fubar sneezed violently, and this sent him careening into the wall, the dislodged feathers floating down gently. "Kueee..." the big griffon whined, spiral-eyed.

Borus sighed with resignation. He had grown fond of the big bag of feathers, but to be honest, the brave and majestic steed of the Fire Hero wasn't really that brave and majestic. Fubar was a born goofball, which, he supposed, was why Sergeant Joe and the griffon were frequently at par.

"Hey, Borus, why aren't you in the tavern with the rest of your lot?"

Borus glanced up and acknowledged the Karayan girl with a respectful nod. "Good day, Aila. I'm enjoying the last view I get of the courtyard of Budehuc. And getting myself roaring drunk before traveling has never been one of my goals in life."

Aila arched her finely drawn eyebrow. "You're leaving?" 

Borus noted that there was no satisfaction in her expression.

Months ago, Aila would have been dancing on the roofs and gables of Budehuc if she knew the Zexens were leaving the Castle. Or maybe she would have been sharpening her arrows, readying herself for the Zexen hunt (^_______^,).

But months of fighting under the same banner had relaxed the holds her prejudices had on her and she had been able to coexist with the 'ironheads' in the castle the same way the knights had learned to esteem the 'barbarians' from the Grasslands.

He supposed it began when everyone learned that Hugo had forgiven Chris for Lulu's death. That was a pretty firm step towards mutual respect for both long-feuding sides. The deceased boy's mother, Luce, had also eventually learned to forgive the captain, which hastened the friendships between the two peoples.

It had taken Aila longer to accept the Zexens, but it eventually happened. She didn't go out of her way to be nice to them, but then again, she didn't go out of her way to deposit their arrow-riddled bodies in the nearest empty hole Twaiken had dug either.

In Borus' case, a peculiar camaraderie had sprung up between them. They were never overly friendly, but they didn't attempt a redo of what had happened in the street Vinay del Zexay (when Aila had attempted to send him to her 'spirits' early), and every now and then, they could be counted on to have a decent conversation without endangering anyone's health.

But only every now and then.

Borus nodded, grinning slightly at her. "This afternoon. So break out the ale caskets, and in your case, the soda bottles. We're withdrawing from the Castle—the Captain believes that it's about time we returned to get our punishment from the Council."

Aila looked skeptical. "You're still scraping the floor to those greedy politicians?" she scrunched up her nose.

"The life of a Zexen ironhead," Borus replied dryly. "You hold all the power among the citizens but you touch the sky the second the Council tells you to jump."

Aila's face took on a sneaky look. "The Council is not alone in having that power over _you, it appears," she commented._

"Hmm?" Borus looked at her inquiringly. "Who else holds such influence? And why me in particular?"

"The Captain herself!" Aila proclaimed. "Lady Chris!"

Borus frowned, mulling over it. "Well, her power is only secondary to the Council, yes, but it extends over each and every knight in the legions she commands, so I suppose—."

The Karayan sighed exasperatedly. "I didn't mean it _that_ way, Borus."

"Speak clearly, then," he snapped irritably. "How do you mean it?"

"Aren't you at her beck and call, Borus?" Aila declared dramatically. "Attending to her every whim? Worshipping the very floor she scuffs her iron-clad boots on?"

Borus looked at her blankly. "Excuse me?"

"You're in love with her, right?" she demanded. "Duh! Ironheads are so dumb. It's so obvious that you like Lady Chris."

_LOVE?!?_

"What are you talking about?" He gaped at her. "I'm NOT in love with her." He frowned suspiciously. "Have you been reading your comrade's trashy novels again, Aila?"

"Who, Ace?" she shook her head vehemently. "Not me. Keeping twenty feet away from what he calls the 'novel of the century.' I'm afraid to read what he's written." She shuddered. "I'm pretending illiteracy, so as not to bruise his writer's ego. Why?"

"You're spouting off nonsense." Borus speculated. "It must be all that soda you are so addicted to, then. You should lay off a little on it. Seven pints a day could rot your brain the same way tavern ale can. Take that Wan Fu fellow. I believe that he spends half his time lying prostrate on the floor in that storage room and the other half guzzling down gallons of wine and drink."

Aila shook her head. "First, you go around swooning over a lady, then next thing, you pretend it never even happened. I'll never bother attempting to understand you ironheads."

Borus smirked, deciding to turn the conversation around. "Not like you could, what with little reason and logic you barbarians have in your possession."

The Karayan girl flared up for a moment, then relaxed, grinning back at him. "I'll give you a first—I _won't teach you a lesson about Karayan logic on the training grounds. You're leaving Budehuc and I think you deserve good memories." She stuck out her hand. "Truce?"_

Borus tried to hide his surprise and skepticism as he nodded and shook her hand. "Truce. For now."

"All right then," Aila said in a business-like tone. "Now that that's over with, I can tell Hugo to get off my case. Have a good trip, Borus. Try not to be bowled over by the first Holly Shrub you run into—those needles you call swords can't do the same damage as a well-made dagger." 

She laughed and began to walk away. She stopped suddenly and flinched, as though she remembered something. "Oh, yeah. Hugo is inviting you to the village, once it gets restored."

Borus thought of the village he had helped destroy and felt the familiar guilt tugging at him. He still remembered that day when he raised his sword against the innocent.

It was debated that the witch Sarah had placed a spell across everyone back then, causing battle frenzy and bloodlust, but the blood was still on Borus' hands. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them again. "...Why?"

Aila shrugged. "I dunno. He was mumbling something about 'new beginnings' so I assume that he wants to make peace." She grinned cheekily. "See you there."

Had she forgiven him? What about the rest of her kin?

Borus nodded. "I will do the best I can to visit."

The Karayan girl smiled at him. "You're not that much of an idiot, you know? But you should tell Chris how you feel. Things would work out well. You'd be so cute together, for a bunch of Zexens." 

She spun on her heel and walked off, presumably to find some tavern that didn't know about her soda mania; Anne had kicked her out of her tavern after discovering that her supply of soda had run dry—Aila's doing, no doubt. No one else could water down eight whole barrels in one day without exploding.

The blonde knight sat there, pondering what the girl meant. Why did everyone seem to believe that he was attracted to the Lady Chris? She was a pretty woman, of course, but she was his Captain. You didn't form those kinds of personal relationships with your superior, unless you were in the mood for emotional chaos and potential joblessness.

But why him? Why was he singled out among his other knight companions? He knew he was only doing his duty, defending the honor of his captain and following her orders to the letter.

He was just being a good knight.

As he puzzled over it, reclining his elbows against the higher step behind him, Percival jauntily appeared on the steps leading into the courtyard from the fountain plaza. He looked cheerful, but there were strands of hay scattered randomly across his normally immaculate hair. His cheeks were tinged pink, but that was undoubtedly an effect of the wineskin he was swinging in his other hand, Borus believed. Percival hit his ale hard in the afternoon. 

He spotted Borus and made his way over. "Hello, Borus!"

Borus nodded to him. "Percival," he said absently, still trying to figure out why everyone thought he was in love with his commander. It was ridiculous! A breach of propriety! He would never even think of—

"You look thoughtful," Percival observed, swinging down next to him with a loud clatter. "So I assume that you're not drunk."

Borus grunted, ignoring him.

Percival took a drink from the wineskin and swallowed loudly. "That's all right, I suppose. I forgot about you and your 'travel ethics'. Well, if you don't want to be any chattier, I'll be chatty for the both of us then."

"You'll fall off your horse if you drink before traveling the road," Borus replied vaguely. "Again."

"Me?" Percival looked shocked. "Fall off my horse?" He laughed loudly. "That, my dear friend, is impossible. My horses _*never* throw me off. I couldn't fall off a horse if I tried. I couldn't fall off a horse if it was running like the Hounds of Hell were after it. I couldn't fall off a horse if—"_

Borus peered at him. "It figures you wouldn't remember. You were roaring drunk at that time, lolling around on the horse. By the way," he added pointedly. "The horse was standing still."

"Me?" Percival repeated. "Drunk to the point of incapacitation?" He looked proud. "Prodigious of me, eh? Too bad I don't remember a single bit of it. But I doubt I'd fall off my horse—ask the lovely rancher here—she knows my worth." He smiled distantly.

Borus sighed. "I won't bother wondering why you're so proud of yourself."

"Would you like some wine?" Percival offered his wineskin. "There's still enough in here to get you singing with the rest of us louts." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "That Joker fellow's drowning the strategist back there—maybe you'd like to join in. Never too late."

Borus shook his head. "I can't trust myself to stay on a horse after swallowing a barrel of tavern ale. And I don't believe in drinking before roughing it out on the road. Travel ethics, remember?" 

Borus may have been fond of wine, but it was more of collecting than drinking that caught his attention. He enjoyed a glass of fine wine as much as the next person, but collecting was more his passion than guzzling it down to wake up with a bad headache.

"Ah, yes," Percival mused and shook his head, sighing with mock pity. "I've forgotten that you were unlucky enough to gain morals there. But, hey. Your funeral," he drawled and drank again.

"No," Borus replied dryly. "Yours, I believe, at the rate you're going."

Percival laughed. "You must be in a really good mood today, Borus. That's the third joke you've cracked today. Excited to be going back home?" The Swordsman of Gale's eyes squinted suddenly and he shifted in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Cursed armor's chafing me on the back," he grunted.

"Keep it on," Borus said inattentively. "It keeps your entrails where they belong during battle."

"And you expect we're going to encounter battle?" Percival demanded skeptically. "In _Budehuc_?" He grinned. "The closest thing we have to actual excitement here is when Kidd bursts in on Lady Lilly again, or when Landis takes it upon himself to cook everyone his...'special' sauce."

Borus paused, remembering, then, shuddering, decided not to. "I wouldn't call that excitement. Terror comes closer."

Nearby, the tavern door swung open and Caesar stumbled out, singing heartily a bawdy sailor song in a slurred voice and tripping on his own two feet. It was well-known that Caesar did _not sing._

And now it was clear precisely why the young strategist never sung a note when he was sober.

Borus winced at the painful-sounding noise and watched as the bawling strategist staggered down the steps, presumably to go to the lake and dunk himself in for half a day to float downstream before the ducks fished him out.

"Now _that_ would be excitement if he bothered to stay up and didn't pass out," Percival noted. "But other than these daily little events, nothing else of any interest happens around here."

Borus shrugged. "We'll be leaving soon, might as well get used to your armor again."

Percival sighed. "The life of a knight. Must we always keep fighting, whether it be a deranged mastermind or a village crook?" He seemed serious now.

"It's what we signed up for," Borus replied vaguely, returning to what Aila had said. 

_Why me?_ he wondered. _Why was he__ pinned out all the time for being in love with the Captain? All the others acted the same..._

"Maybe it's time for me to sign off..." Percival murmured pensively.

Borus didn't pay him much heed, still troubled, then turned sharply to him, realizing what his friend had said. "What?" he exclaimed. "Are you planning to leave the Knighthood?"

Percival didn't look surprised or offended. The expression on his face was thoughtful, rather. "I've been thinking about it for some time now, yes."

"Why?" Borus demanded. "What made you think of leaving?"

The Swordsman of Gale leaned back, taking another drink, face colored with wine. Borus watched the older man, waiting. Why did he want to leave? Was there something Borus was missing?

Percival finally answered. "I've done what I've set out to do—become a knight, help the needy, and everything else on that silly knight's code. Being chivalrous and wooing the ladies." He paused. "Saving the Grasslands from complete and utter annihilation was a bargain, though. Never expected _that_ to come along. It certainly wasn't in the job description."

"Get to the point, Percival," Borus stated, confused why he wanted to leave.

The dark-haired man looked at him. "It's just a thought. I can't see myself gallivanting around the world in my old age, clanking around and administering justice to every scoundrel on the face of the continent. I'd be tending a field of crops, probably. I know I'll retire one day. Just wondered whether I should get a head start on the farmer thing." He made a face. "You have _no_ idea how long it takes for carrots to grow."

"Don't retire now," Borus said firmly. "You'll miss out on all the fun." He stopped briefly and smirked. "However, I can't see you as a farmer, Percival. There are no gullible young ladies on the wheat field."

Percival turned red. "Ah, well, I could live without them." He paused. "Or at least one."

Borus snorted. "Or two. Or three." He grinned. "Or a whole harem."

"You, my friend, are wrong," Percival sniffed. "I _can_ live without women." He grinned. "The fact is the other way around. Women _cannot live without _me_. __They cannot live their lives without __me in them."_

"That's funny. I seem to recall several ladies back in Vinay del Zexay—"

The tavern door slammed open again with much force and the two knights turned to see Hallec charge out, raving and definitely not sober. 

"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the bear-like man roared. "I won! WAAAAH!!!!" And he promptly fell over, snoring.

Joker stumped out of the tavern and squinted at the prostrate warrior. "Snickles," the mercenary muttered, guffawing, and staggered back inside.

_Whumph, whumph, whumph, whumph..._

There was a panicked shriek. "Kuuuueeeee!!" Something large and white lumbered past them, bursting out from the stairs to the lake and speeding towards the plaza.

"Bright!!" someone yelled. Sharon and Futch emerged from the lakeside entrance as well, armed with soap, towels and brushes. "Come back here!!" Futch looked weary while Sharon's face was a picture of rage. Both of them were sopping wet.

"You need a bath, you big bozo!" Sharon shouted, running past the two knights, waving her cluttered arms angrily. "Stop being such a chicken!"

Futch followed, his face looking like he wished he was elsewhere, and the two Dragon Knights vanished down the town plaza.

A moment later, there was a terrified, "KUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!—SPLASH!" coming from the plaza. Several shrieks of terror and anger followed it, along with a puzzling, "Quaack!" 

Borus blinked.

Caesar's voice drifted over the ruckus, still yodeling out painful notes incoherently. There was a splash, and he paused momentarily. "Hey…this is my fountain…if you want it, you're gonna have to fight for it…"

Caesar then trailed off and, judging by the snoring sounds coming from their direction, Borus assumed that he passed out.

"Kuee?"

"I knew he wouldn't last long," Percival sighed. "It was too much to hope for." He grinned. "Someone better go get Apple. She would hate to miss the chance to whack him upside the head."

"There you are!" came a hearty voice. They looked around and saw Leo striding through the mansion doors, followed by Roland, Salome, Chris and Louis. "What are you doing out here?"

Percival grinned at the man he considered as his older brother. "Making bets on how long it would take the strategist to pass out. I regret to say that Caesar disappointed us. Ah, well," he shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

Chris looked at them, sighing. "Will you two ever grow up?"

Borus chided her. "Now, now, milady. I'm sure you know better than to ask Percival that question. It's a very delicate subject to those who haven't passed their puberty as yet."

Percival gave his friend an acerbic look. "I'm beginning to think that Borus was better being a stuffy pompous stick. Humor and Borus don't go together." He grinned evilly. "I'll take care of the cooking when we're on the road. You'd better watch out, my friend. I will make anything Landis does a walk in the park."

"You can't cook to save your life, Perce," Borus pointed out. "And you certainly can't cook anything that can end mine, either—just make me regret being stupid enough to eat anything you offer on a plate. Besides, I wouldn't eat anything you cooked—I'm not interested on ending my life with the stomachache of all stomachaches. A sword in the belly would suit me fine."

"So says the culinary master," Percival scoffed.

Borus looked at him, eyes wide with indignation at the provocation. "Hey! Just because you can't cook anything without setting anything within a hundred-meter radius on fire doesn't give you an excuse to be bitter that I can."

"Touchy, touchy. What else do you do in your spare time, aside from holing up in your wine cellar and gazing mindlessly at the bottles?"

Borus drew up resentfully, ready to defend himself when the captain stepped in, looking weary.

"Leave Borus alone, Percival," Chris said lightly. "You know that aside from Louis, Borus is the only one among us who can boil water without burning it. So unless you want to suffer cooking burned and tasteless food for the duration of our journey, I suggest you cease this conversation and go and get your horses ready."

Percival looked blinked—that hadn't occurred to him. "You make a mighty good point," he remarked. "All right, I'll go and make myself invisible now. With permission, of course," he added, looking at both Borus and Chris.

Borus stood as well. "I'll go with you. Someone has to protect you from making an ass of yourself to the horses." He paused. "Although a good kick up your rear might help you a little."

"Me?" Percival exclaimed, aghast. "I am never an ass to horses! And horses never would kick me! They love me too much."

"Like the ladies, I suppose?" Borus said dryly.

"Stop joking, Borus!" Percival whined. "It's not like you to possess a sense of humor. Your having a funny bone…it's not right. _I'm_ supposed to be the smartass who everyone wants to hurl into a lake." He straightened. "I demand you go back to being your insufferably honorable and uptight, and notably un-humorous self! Be violent, Borus Redrum! Violent!"

Everyone stared blankly at Percival. 

"Har, har, har," laughed a voice. "Stupid human. Talks more than a drugged Song Sprite. He's just as dumb, as well."

Percival drew himself up and focused his stare on Edge, who glared at his sword. "Excuse me?" 

"You should learn to keep your opinions to yourself next time, Star Dragon Sword," Edge reproved the sword.

"Like that's ever gonna happen," retorted the sword. "No human ever made me shut up—not even that big hairy guy. I haven't shut up in a long time."

Edge sighed wearily. "Trust me. I know that. I know that all too well."

Borus rolled his eyes and grabbed Percival's arm. "Come on, Percival. Before you make _another_ fool of yourself."

"Did you hear what that hunk of scrap metal just said?" Percival cried indignantly. "He called me a Song Sprite! And I never sing—not if I can help it!"

Borus winced at a particularly bad memory involving Percival singing and enraged Song Sprites, understanding what Percival meant. "I'm glad—you don't know how glad. My ears get a bad enough drumming from your tirades. Singing would be the end of me."

Hauling him off in the direction of Kathy's ranch, where their horses were, Borus tuned out the offended diatribe spouting off from his friend's mouth and concentrated on avoiding the melee the thrashing dragon was causing in the town square.

Coming down from the steps, Borus saw Futch and Sharon struggling to haul the distressed dragon from the fountain it was sharing with the snoring Silverburg.

Seeing this, Borus deduced that Bright wasn't afraid of the water, considering the fact that he was wading in it. Rather, he seemed to be trying to get away from the bar of soap Sharon was waving in her hand.

Maybe that was it.

"KUUUEEEEE!" Bright cried, when Sharon brought the soap down on his scaly hide.

It seemed that the two Dragon Knights decided the fountain was a good enough place to wash the cowardly reptile off.

"His other side, Futch!" Sharon exclaimed, scrubbing the scales furiously. "He's making a break for it!"

Futch, who wasn't all that enthusiastic about washing off the crazed dragon—as long as Bright could fly, Futch believed that he was fine, nodded tiredly, sprinting around the fountain to hold the dragon down.

But Bright saw his chance and spread his wings brilliantly. "KUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" he shrieked an ear-piercing war cry, stunning even the lengthy tirade pouring out of Percival's mouth (something about music critics and evil blacksmiths).

Futch and Sharon flinched slightly—they received the full brunt of the dragon's desperate scream. This was all Bright needed.

"Kueee!" he cried again and bounded out of the fountain, heading for the exit. 

"Bright, you big coward!" Sharon roared. "Stop him!" 

Cecile and Koroku, who were standing guard at the moment, wisely chose to ignore her demand, insightfully deciding instead to make way for the fleeing dragon.

"After him!" Sharon bellowed and tore down the walkway after Bright. 

Futch just sat down on the side of the fountain, his head in his hands. "I'm going to have a talk with your mother about this obsession of yours…"

Caesar, who seemed to wake up for a brief moment, nodded sagely and replied in a profound-sounding voice, "Chickens." Then he promptly passed out again.

"Come on, Futch! He's getting away!"

"Caesar, what are you doing in the fountain?" It sounded like Apple. "Are you…drunk?"

Borus looked around and saw the other strategist standing at the steps, looking at the drowned man. Judging by the look on her face, Borus noted that Caesar needed all the help he could get and decided to leave before things got ugly.

Apple didn't look it, but she had a nasty left hook.

Hauling Percival behind him, Borus sprinted towards the ranch. 

**********

I'm sorry. Really sorry. This was a horrid chapter.

And Caesar fans, this goes to you as well. I love Caesar, too, but I find it entertaining to get people out of character. You find out so many things from the alcohol-sodden.

Yes, I decided to let Borus know his way around the kitchen. Wouldn't that be so cute? He can cook! And imagine him wearing a frilly apron and waving around a spatula for lack of a sword…

Ookay. Not so cute. Just a little scary.

Redrum...that's 'murder' backwards, you know? Murder. Redrum. Does that mean anything? And Percival's Fraulein, right? But doesn't Fraulein mean 'miss' or 'lady' in German?


	3. Three Guesses

**********

All right—so I know that I made mistakes with that last chapter. Blame it all on my poor attention to details.

And things will finally begin to pick up in this chapter. I've realized that not many people enjoy pointless dawdling as much as I do. ^_______^. Sorry. It's just that whenever I sit down to write stuff, I never get to straight to the point. My road to inspiration is meandering at best.

Oh, and don't worry. Borus is human. His guilt about Karaya is an important part of this story. You'll see. If not in this chapter, then in the next. That is, if I stuck to the story line. Heh.

So without much further ado, or at least, until I am satisfied that the story has enough pointless to satisfy me and not too senseless to turn the readers away, I give you this chapter wrapped in a big apology bag. 

With a bright green bow. And red polka dots. And that blue little curly ribbon thing at the top.

I'm not one for color coordination. Sorry.

**********

After failing to drag Percival away from the ranch owner—he seemed to feel the need to turn Kathy's cheeks as red as possible—Borus gave up and moved to the stalls, hunting for their horses with some apprehension. Borus didn't have Percival's excellent eye for horseflesh, so the only Zexen horses he was able to locate were his and Lady Chris', for hers was the only white horse in the stable.

Giving up—all horses looked the same to him—he marched back to where Percival was flattering the rancher mercilessly and collared him. A surprise attack seemed to work.

"You will help me find our horses," he ordered.

Percival blinked and looked at him. "I'm doing something important. Why can't _you_ do it?"

Borus arched his eyebrow. "You call flirting important?"

Percival hauled himself upright and sniffed haughtily. "Didn't you know? It's the one thing that holds up the society back in Vinay del Zexay. Gossip-mongers place their entire livelihoods on it." He grinned. "If you think about it, without all this social interaction, Vinay del Zexay would simply crumple in like a soggy paper bag."

"Yes," Borus said dryly. "You're the hot air that keeps it up. Bravo."

Percival rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. I'll go get the horses." He went to the stalls and in a minute, came out leading the rest of the horses they owned. He was looking highly amused with the look on Borus' face. "Really, Borus, you must realize that not all of us are as oblivious as you are." He grinned.

Borus blinked. "You make it look so easy. How could you tell them apart?"

Percival laughed. "You must be blind, Borus. Horses have as many differences as people do."

"That's not what the Lizard Clan says."

"So you're a Lizard now?"

Kathy walked to them, averting her eyes from Percival, choosing instead to look at Borus. "I'll hand you two some oats they'd like—wild grass is good for them but there's nothing like good alfalfa to keep them happy." She went up to the horses and rubbed each of their noses affectionately. They whickered softly in reply and nudged her dotingly.

"They've grown fond of you, I see," Percival noted, watching her oddly.

Kathy smiled, rubbing the white mare that belonged to Chris. "They're a good herd of horses. You'd best take care of them or I'll have something to say to you about that. Give the darlings the care they need or you're going to be receiving a visit from me." She gave them a threatening look.

Percival grinned suggestively. "Well, in that case—"

Borus could see where this was going and decided to interrupt, saying, "Well, thank you for your excellent services, Kathy. I'm certain that the horses have had a pleasant stay. We'll be off now. I believe the Captain is waiting." He shot Percival a look.

Kathy winked. "And you'd do good not to keep your lady waiting. There'll be no hugs for you if you make the girl angry." 

Borus was about to object but Percival beat him to it, saying smoothly, "_You aren't angry, are you Kathy?" He laughed and held out his hands. "Come on."_

Kathy turned red and retorted, "I'm not your lady, Percival, so expect no hugs from this one." She stomped off.

Percival sighed. "I daresay she likes me. Don't you think so?"

"I think that she'd prefer to throw you at a wall." Borus wrinkled his brow. "But what did she mean by that?"

"She likes me, of course, but she's afraid to tell me that." He smirked. "It's that old hard-to-get act the ladies are so fond of. You'll learn one day, Borus. As soon as you realize that your wine cellar isn't the hot spot for picking up women. If you'd just let me bring you out into the social light, you'd have the ladies crawling all over you in no time."

"Not that," Borus muttered, blushing a little. "And I'm not as naive as you'd think."

"_Riiight," Percival drawled. "But then again, you're just saving it all for your dream girl, aren't you?" He laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon. Having you would make her the most envied woman in Vinay del Zexay. And having her would make _you_ the most resented man as well."_

"What are you talking about?" Borus spluttered. "And besides, aren't _you the most wanted bachelor in the capital?"_

He paused and smirked. "I said Vinay del Zexay and only there. Now. Having _me_ would make her the most envied woman from Chisha to Iksay. Not just the capital. Maybe even to Toran." He grinned, looking extremely satisfied with himself.

Borus rolled his eyes. "You're so full of yourself—I hope you choke. Or at least have a really bad bellyache. But who is this lady you are talking about?"

Percival arched his eyebrow. "A little forgetful today, aren't we?"

Borus frowned. "What do you—" He stopped and glowered angrily at Percival. "If you mean Lady Chris, then I must inform you that there is nothing going on between us."

Percival glanced at him slyly. "I'm _sure."_

Borus scowled. "You know as well as I do that I'm right. Now stop being an ass and help me bring the horses down. They're waiting for us."

Percival grinned. "Whatever you say, Borus my friend. Now stop dawdling and let's bring these horses to your lady love."

Borus restrained himself from tackling him with great reluctance.

**********

The journey was not long—they had left late and arrived at noon the next day—and Percival only slipped off his horse twice, blaming it on the loose cinch on his saddle the first time and accusing Borus of shoving him off the second (although, in truth, Borus had been at the tail of the party, mulling over dinner). Salome had gotten them lost in the Zexen forest, due to the explosive argument which erupted between Leo and Louis (the boy held his ground admirably well and surprisingly bested the older man in the discussion). It had been up to Roland to lead them back to the trail, but it became difficult, as no one could keep up with the sprightly elf. He often left them behind to wander aimlessly until he found them again.

When night fell, they had blundered into some part of the Zexen forest that didn't appear on the map and, after clearing out the area of nasty little monsters and the occasional Ghost/Grandpa Holly Shrub and its little minions, set up camp for the night. Leo took revenge on Louis by telling the poor lad all the stories he had learned. 

Landis would have been proud of him.

Eventually, Chris forced Leo to stop telling her squire tales of horror and graphic dismemberment and they all settled down to sleep. Unfortunately, that was when the foliage Borus arranged his bed on jumped up and attacked him.

Putting sleeping mats over Holly Shrub nests isn't a very good idea if you want to get some undisturbed sleep.

So after they beat off the little spitfires, they went back to sleep. Louis, unfortunately, wasn't able to sleep for a long time, panicked by Borus' shout and frightened because of Leo's tales. 

As an effect of his lack of sleep, the things he placed on their plates for breakfast the next morning didn't look too fit for consumption. A result of his frayed nerves, possibly.

Eventually, they got a move on again. Roland led them out of the forest at last and pretty soon, they were clippity-clopping up the path to the gates of Vinay del Zexay.

Borus smiled slightly as he entered the gates, guiding his horse through the portcullis. The full glory of Vinay del Zexay at noon blinded him though, and he stared, slack-jawed, at the view of his childhood home.

Percival noted his expression and grinned broadly. "Whenever we come back, you always stop at that exact same spot and wear that exact same blank expression when I say something about it."

Borus replied absently, "It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"And you always ignore everything around you." He rolled his eyes. "You'd think you grew up in…Grassland, or something. You're looking around like a Karaya boy. All wide-eyed and goggly. Maybe if you go back there, you'd learn a thing or two."

Borus' insides tightened. Karaya wasn't there anymore. He remembered that evening in Karaya. 

_Where I…_

"Like I came from Iksay, Percy?" he countered, dragging his mind away from that subject.

Percival was unruffled. "I said Grassland, but yes, Iksay would seem probable, although the Iksay villagers wouldn't be dumbstruck by stone and brick houses."

Borus ignored him and looked back at the scenery, not really seeing it this time. He still remembered everything that night. He was enraged at the deaths of his close friends, the commanders Myriam and Lanchet were slain at the mutinous treaty. He remembered with a sick feeling his lust for blood and vengeance. He was _eager_ to spill Grassland blood.

The now-familiar feeling of shame and guilt washed over him and he clenched his fists around the reins of his horse. He closed his eyes and said softly, "I will go now." He opened his eyes and looked to Chris. "Your leave, milady?"

The Captain turned to him, an understanding look on her face. She knew what he was thinking. "Of course, Borus. You may all go."

"Three guesses where he's going," Percival quipped jauntily.

Borus smiled slightly as he slipped off his mount. "You don't need three."

Percival shrugged, dismounting as well. "It's for the people who don't know how eccentric you are. We must always show consideration for the ignorant."

Leo's brow was furrowed. "What are you two talking about?"

Percival grinned broadly. "See? Consideration is important. Three guesses are required."

"Wait a moment." Leo's eye twitched. "Are you calling me ignorant?"

"Apparently, not so ignorant," Percival commented, beaming from ear to ear. "I congratulate you. You aren't as dumb as I thought. It turns out that food isn't the only thing that makes its way into your head."

Leo's eye began a furious ticking. It appeared that he was in a bad mood. When Leo missed his meals, it was usually a given that he would be a little short-tempered, for he was a man who loved the supper table. And he did not like having his passion mocked. 

Percival knew that. Of course he knew that. Why else would he start on those grounds?"

Leo turned a deep angry red. "Excuse ME?!"

Borus winced and bowed to Chris. "I take my leave now. I think I'll go before things start to boil over again." He looked over where Leo had begun swinging his axe threateningly at the mildly amused Percival. "It would be wise if you did the same, unless you've been planning to lose a limb."

Chris looked at the two and sighed. "You might be right. And here I was, hoping that they'd have matured after all this Fire Bringer issues."

Salome arched his eyebrow. "I hope you haven't placed any money on that. Funds coming from the Council rarely don't have strings attached."

Chris frowned. "I will go talk to them now. I'm certain that they have a lot to say."

Salome nodded thoughtfully. "I will accompany you to the Guild. I've been meaning to make an assessment of the new Council members who have been elected while we were away." He glanced over to where Leo had Percival in a painful-looking headlock. "Don't kill each other."

"Aye," Percival grunted. "You heard that, right Leo?"

"You'd wish."

"Eep."

Chris and Salome dismounted and led their horses down the street. Louis watched Leo and Percival and shuddered. "That looks painful," he observed. "Doesn't it hurt both of them a lot?"

Roland had come off his horse as well and commented, "They have been doing that exact maneuver for quite some time. I believe that they've built up some sort of an immunity to dying from it. It's their favorite move. They only do it for theatrics."

"Everyone's an actor," Borus remarked.

"Everyone but Lady Chris," Louis put in, laughing.

Borus cocked his head. "Well, she can't be expected to be everything now, can she? Everyone has flaws."

Louis glanced sideways at Borus. "Not that it matters, of course."

Borus blinked. "Hmm? Well, of course. We all have flaws."

"She's perfect to you, though, isn't she?" Louis continued, grinning quite cheekily now.

Roland chided the boy. "Louis, I advise you to stop this train of thought. Sir Borus adamantly insists that he has no romantic interest in Lady Chris whatsoever—"

"Even if we don't believe him," Louis interrupted.

"Louis!" Borus exclaimed, turning red.

"Ah, yes," Roland agreed, much to Borus' dismay. "But we must give him the benefit of a doubt. It's the least he deserves for putting up with us."

Borus threw his hands up. "That's it! I'm not listening to any of this anymore. I'm going home."

"To hole up in your wine cellar," Percival wheezed.

Borus scowled. "Oh, shut up!"

"Hey, Leo," Percival squeaked. "I think that I'm reaching my endurance limit now. My wind pipe is screaming at me. Mind letting me go?"

"Not at the moment, no," Leo said pleasantly. "Good evening, Borus. Have fun in your wine cellar."

Borus nodded to them, rolling his eyes, and went to his home. The Redrum servants were glad to have him back and fussed over him as though he were still five years old. After finally convincing them that he was much older than that, Borus found himself inevitably drawn to his wine cellar.

Percival knew him too well.

Evening had fallen and Borus reclined on his chair, still admiring the colors playing off the wine bottle in the lantern light. The flashes sparkled brilliantly, leaving colorful silhouettes on the table. The bottle was made of a delicate blue glass and reflected beautifully onto the ceiling.

He heard the cellar doors open but ignored it, figuring them to be the servants who dusted off the shelves of wine bottles he had stored. His gaze and attention was fixated on the bottle and the blue sparks of light.

"Once again, I am right," came a dry voice. "I'd figured you'd hole up here once you got back to Vinay del Zexay."

Borus didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Hello Percival," he replied vaguely, rotating the bottle to shift the light pattern. The lights splashed over with the movement of the wine and sparkled happily on the ceiling.

Percival clomped down the stairs and saw Borus sitting on the chair, admiring the colors. He caught sight of Borus' fascination and shook his head. "Some people think that you have some deep dark secret lurking in this basement, since you spend all your time hiding out here. Much to the ladies' dismay."

"It's no big deal for them," Borus responded inattentively, watching the swirling lights. "They've got _you,_ after all. And you know how good I am with _women_." He smirked slightly.

"Ah, yes." Percival flinched. "It took me a long time to placate the Lady Purseley whom you so grievously offended. She managed to drag me in somehow and I ended up having to take her to that party." He shuddered.

"I didn't offend her," Borus objected. "I just told her that her dress was too ruffly. And it _was_ a tacky dress. She looked like some tart, walking around with such a low neckline."

"That was the fashion back then, Borus," Percival explained patiently, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. The lack of a clanking sound indicated that he had also discarded his armor for more favorable city wear.

Percival went on, "All the ladies wore dresses with low necklines and all those dresses were overflowing with ruffles. Besides," he pointed out. "That's not all. You called her fat."

"I did not!" Borus retorted indignantly, looking up at last to glare at the older man. "I merely commented upon the many layers of flounces she was wearing."

"Borus, Borus, Borus," Percival chided. "The fashion back then was as few flounces as possible. She merely wore one. So in effect, you called her large."

Borus shrugged irritably. "Whatever. She was too prissy, anyway." He glanced back at the bottle and saw the dancing lights. He smiled again and turned it slightly. "Beautiful," he murmured.

Percival saw his eyes glaze over and rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand you rich folks. Buying all this wine and never guzzling it all down."

"Others do this as well, Percival," Borus reminded him. "Like Sir Hienel."

"Ah, yes, but Sir Hienel doesn't touch his wine because he likes his wine old and dusty. He buys all the old ones and waits them even older. Then he drinks them. But you," Percival laughed. "You buy the wine for the pretty bottles they come in just so you can stare at the colors they show off."

Borus was offended. "Not just the bottles," he objected. "Sometimes the wine is pretty, as well."

"Your point being?"

Borus raised his bottle. "Look at this. Light sky blue Calerian wine in a dark cerulean—almost indigo—bottle with flecks of azure flints. Aged year 340, but that's not her best feature." He put it in front of the lantern and watched as the blue rainbow spilled into the room. The lights shifted and sparkled with the movement of the disturbed liquid, spreading across the room in a wave of indigo currents. 

"This is." Borus gazed lovingly at it, smiling.

Percival arched his eyebrow. "Riiight. I'm glad to note that you're as odd as the rest of us lunatics. I was beginning to wonder if you were human."

Borus shook himself out of his trance and glanced at Percival. "What was it you came down here for, anyway?"

The amused look vanished from Percival's clear features and he hesitated. "I wanted to let you know..." he paused again, looking confused. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it, Perce?" Borus prodded. "Spit it out."

Percival fidgeted. "Well...you should be happy to hear my little announcement. I mean, it'll all work out for you, and things will be looking up..."

Borus smirked. "Stop babbling, Percival. Besides," he glanced fondly at the bottle of wine. "I couldn't be happier with 'ole 340 at my side." He patted it.

"You and your little quirks," Percival muttered under his breath and straightened his back, appearing to straighten his resolve as well. "Borus, I want you to know that I am leaving Vinay del Zexay—and the Knighthood."

Borus nearly dropped the bottle. "What?!" Hurriedly placing the bottle of wine back onto the table before he could drop it, he stood up and faced Percival squarely. "What are you talking about?? You're leaving?"

Percival studied him. "You don't seem too happy. Odd."

"That's because I'm not," Borus snapped. "There's nothing odd about it. This isn't funny, Percival. Stop fooling around. The Oath to Knighthood is serious."

Percival nodded. "So am I. I mean it this time, Borus. I am leaving. So spring out the decorations and break out the wine that you'd actually drink. The ones in ugly bottles, I suppose. Celebrate."

Borus barely kept himself from beating the sense into his friend's head, pointedly ignoring the fact that a beating would probably do the opposite. "What? Why should I celebrate?" He stopped. "You think I'd be happy if you left? Come on, Percival, what kind of a person do you think I am?"

Percival regarded him seriously, although his shrug was nonchalant. "You're in love, Borus. With me out of the way, it'd be smooth sailing for you. That should make you happy."

Borus was seeing red. What was he spouting off about? His clenched fists were trembling with anger. "In love?" he demanded. "With whom? And what are you talking about? I'm your friend! Why should I care about that?"

Percival looked irritated. "Take your own advice and stop fooling around yourself, Borus. And stop denying the truth while you're at it. You're in love with the Lady Chris, remember?"

Not. Again.

"Lady Chris?" Borus repeated. "Were you listening to me at all yesterday? You think I'm in love with Lady Chris." It was more of a statement than a question. Borus' anger was gone now, replaced with healthy doses disbelief and confusion.

"Of course," Percival declared. "Everyone knows that the Captain may as well be a goddess to you, excusing religious belief." He paused. "Of course, she is the only one who doesn't see that, which is a real pity, if you ask me, because that ignorance is depriving her of many delicious opportunities—"

"Percival," Borus objected weakly. "I'm not in love with her. She's the Captain, remember?"

"That doesn't make her any less a woman, you know," Percival remarked. "She's just as ladylike as the Miss Purseley. Only she wears armor and chain mail instead flounces and ruffles. And she isn't fat."

Borus really couldn't see the similarities between the two. "You _might_ be right," Borus said doubtfully. "After all, you would know more about women than I would. But I really don't harbor any of those sort of feelings for Lady Chris. Respect, yes. Admiration, perhaps. But love?"

"Oh bother!" Percival exploded, throwing his hands up. Bother wasn't exactly the word he used, though. 'Bother' is a cleaner version of it, and the original word is un-knightly to say. But Percival was still the boy from Iksay, and proper decorum never stopped him. Swearing was his greatest delight.

"Stop playing this charade, Borus!" Percival ranted. "It's quite obvious that you treasure the lady above your live. I should know! You _are in love!" he insisted._

"Why should _you be the judge?" Borus countered. "Why do you think you know so much about me?"_

"Borus!" Percival burst out, clearly exasperated now. "I _should_ know. We've been training together for these years in the Knighthood."

"Which I still can't believe you are planning on leaving," Borus noted.

Percival waved that aside. "I'm the fellow you had your first drink with. Remember?"

"You told me it was water," Borus shot back. "And I got into a lot of trouble for that. I was forced to rough it out in the forest for a week! I missed all my lessons."

Percival shrugged. "Your record was too spotless, anyway. You'd have messed it up, one way or another. It was bound to happen." He crossed his arms again. "On the other hand, I went along with you on that punishment, even if I wasn't caught, remember? And I stuck by your side when we were being attacked by those vicious little Song Sprites. How's that for friendship?"

Borus sighed. "You came along only because there was a mathematics exam that week, not out of any real guilt, pity, or friendship. Besides," he pointed out, "we wouldn't have depopulated that forest of Song Sprites if you hadn't been drunk and yodeling at the top of your lungs all the time."

"So speaks the music genius," Percival scoffed. "I was singing creatively, not, as you call it, 'yodeling'. Moreover, why do you think they attacked because of my voice? For all we know, it could have been the smell of your cooking."

"Percival," Borus said impatiently. "It's a given fact that Song Sprites have no sense of smell. And anyway, the rabbit tasted good, even if you made me burn it. You ate three servings off of it, so don't you start targeting my cooking. They only attacked when you started singing."

"Well, maybe they liked my singing," Percival sulked. 

"I doubt it," Borus disagreed. "Don't you remember the looks on the Song Sprites' faces? They were covering their ears and screaming with pain, Percival. Pain! At sound! They were Song Sprites, with extreme levels of auditory endurance. And they were covering their ears and screaming with pain!"

Percival sulked. "You don't have to beat me over the head with it, so stop repeating yourself."

"At your voice! Your voice! Not my cooking!"

Percival looked offended. "Well, if you're going to be _that_ way about it..."

"Percival," Borus stated, feeling tired. "What is the point of all this? If you think that it can somehow convince me that I have been nurturing feelings for the Captain that even I knew nothing about, know this: I am not in love with her. I have never been in love with her. And I doubt that I would begin now."

_Not after Karaya_, a nasty little voice whispered inside his head. _She wouldn't take you, anyway._

Angrily, Borus shoved those thoughts aside and shook his head. "No one believes me, but it is true. I do not love the Lady Chris."

Percival looked doubtful, although he also seemed to believe him. "If you're telling me the truth and not just yanking my leg off, why do you act like that all the time around her?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean." Percival waved a hand impatiently. "You're possessive. Overprotective. Jealous. You hardly let anyone near her. Your sword whistles through the air the instant anyone says anything even mildly suggestive to her..." Noting Borus' baffled expression, he went on, "…And I take it that none of this has ever occurred to you before." He sighed. "So you really _aren't_ in love with her?"

Borus shook his head. "I'm fond of her, but she is my captain."

"She's also a woman, and that hasn't seemed to connect with you either," Percival commented. Something seemed to occur to him. "Are you sure you aren't in love with her?" he asked almost plaintively. "You feel absolutely nothing?"

"I admire her, but that's about it," Borus stated firmly.

Percival sighed. "Well, that's 7000 _more potch I owe Leo."_

"You wagered on it?" Borus exclaimed incredulously. "I ought to throttle you. Why were you so bold to do so?"

Percival shrugged absently, still mentally calculating his funds, Borus thought sourly. Serves him right. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I was so positive you were head over heels in love with her..."

Borus rolled his eyes. "So what about you? Since you see the Captain so clearly as a lady instead of your commanding superior..." he trailed of, smirking.

Percival looked blank for a second, then he winced. "If you're implying that I fancy the Lady Chris, then I'll have to disappoint you, much as it pains me. No. Not her."

_Not her?_

"Someone else then?" Borus pried, grinning slyly. "Anyone I know? Someone I've met? Anyone in _Budehuc_?" 

Although Borus stressed the last word, making it seem as though he knew who Percival's object of his affections was, he really had no idea that Percival could even stay with _one_ woman. Much less who the woman was in question.

Percival gave him a dirty look, although his cheeks were turning pink. "It would keep your health in top condition if you moved away from that subject."

Borus grinned and ignored the warning, persistently dogging the topic. "Ah, that's the reason why you're leaving. So much for all that noble self-sacrifice idea that you're leaving so I can be happy. Tell me. Do I know her?"

"Drop the subject **_now_," Percival growled, eyes glinting dangerously. His look might have scared a lesser man, but his pink cheeks made him quite laughable and noticeably not scary.**

Borus laughed, glad to take the subject successfully away from him and Lady Chris. "I wish you the best of luck, my friend. I'm certain that one flash of your lady-killed grin and she'd be putty for you." He stopped briefly, observing Percival's dark look. "Although by the looks of things and your sour disposition toward the topic, it seems that she hasn't accepted you yet. Good. A lady with backbone. It would do you good to have your pride knocked down a notch if a lady resisted you every now and then but hardly any of them here ever do. I like her already."

"Suddenly you're so articulate," Percival muttered.

Borus sighed. "I really wish you fell in love with some lady in the Capital so you wouldn't have to leave to get a ring on her finger. Have you told the others yet?"

Percival looked guilty but he was obviously relieved to change the issue. He shook his head. "You're the only one I can count on not to manipulate me into staying or physically rendering me unable to leave."

"What makes you so sure that I won't tie you to a chair and call the others?" Borus asked, frowning. "Or that I won't convince you to stay?"

"You're not eloquent enough and I taught you how to tie your knots," Percival replied easily, shrugging. A cunning glint appeared in his eyes. "Besides, you are my friend, Borus," he declared wheedlingly, placing extra emphasis on the word 'friend'. "I can trust you to keep your promise not to tattle on me—you're too noble a friend and knight to break an oath between friends. Well, I bid you leave." He turned to the stairs.

"Promise?" Borus repeated, baffled. "Oath between friends? What are you talking about? And what's this about not telling the others, Percival? Wait! Percival!"

The dark-haired man paused on the stairs and turned. Borus saw the sly grin on his face. "I knew I could count on you, Borus. You're a true friend," he gushed, smirking.

Borus rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on. "Oh, Goddess," he moaned. "What are you planning, Percival? What have you gotten me into _this_ time?"

"Don't tell anyone, all right? Not even the Captain. Good." Percival smiled gratefully. "I trust you, Borus."

Borus sighed, knowing that Percival would persist on the issue until he would relent. "They'll find out eventually, anyway."

Percival nodded. He stepped back down from the stair and strode toward Borus. "I just want you to know that I'm grateful for your friendship, Borus." His tone was sincere and eager. Honest. "All of those years may have been one disaster after another, but I wouldn't trade them for anything." 

He paused and seemed to realize that he was becoming emotional. Hurrying to repair the damage to his image, he added, "Except maybe for 900,000 potch."

"Hey," Borus grinned, catching Percival's lapse and storing it away for future blackmail. "It's not as if we end it here. You still owe me a pretty penny, so that 900,000 potch might come in pretty handy." He winked. "Invite me to the wedding, all right? I expect a fancy envelope delivered to my door by hand. Kiss the lady for me."

Percival glared at him. "I was _trying to let you know I was going to miss you guys, but..." His voice was thick and he turned away quickly, but Borus thought that he saw a tear glimmer in his eye._

"Come on," Borus said gently. "You're gonna have me as the best man, right? Because if you made Leo the best man, he'd turn up drunk and he'd make you lose the lady's wedding ring. Then she'd have to marry you for you, and we all know how depressed that would make her."

Percival blinked, then burst out laughing, his face lighting up. "A joke!" he declared delightedly. "Did you just realize that you just made a joke? Are you ill? Or did you just pull that joke out of your—"

Borus made a face, interrupting hastily before Percival could finish his questionable sentence. "I'm perfectly fine. We can't have you leaving thinking you can predict my every move. Can't get too arrogant now, can we?" He stopped. "Then again, this is you. You can never get too arrogant. Yours doesn't seem to have any noticeable limit."

"Two jokes," Percival exclaimed.

Borus looked at him blankly. "I was serious this time."

Percival clapped his hand on Borus' shoulder. "I'll be back with the lady in tow, Borus. I'm sure that she'd love you."

"Not any more than she'd love you, hopefully," Borus commented. "Adultery would look bad on my spotless record. Any chances of my being an uncle would disappear if she liked me better than she liked you." He puffed out his chest slightly. "Which she should, if she was of a right mind."

Percival laughed again. "I'll miss all of you. I'd have to hunt her down first, but I'll try to remember to invite you to the wedding."

"And we promise to have your head on a pole if you don't," Borus replied pleasantly.

"Goodbye for now, Borus," Percival said warmly, patting him on the shoulder.

"For now, all right?" Borus grinned. "Goodbye and good luck. That woman had better be worth it."

"Don't tell anyone, all right?" Percival pressed. "Not even Lady Chris. Not until they find out for themselves."

Borus frowned. The headache was coming back. "But—"

"Thanks, Borus," Percival had suddenly vaulted up the steps. "I knew I could count on you. Bye!"

"Can't I just tell—?"

_Slam!_ Went the door.

Borus stared blankly at his retreating figure and collapsed onto the seat, holding his pounding head in his hands. 

Things weren't going to look pretty. 

He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Percival should have told the others. It would save a lot of time if he explained, and if he did, Borus was pretty sure that no one would stop the lovelorn Percival. 

Not informing his Captain of this would be a direct defiance to his orders. By all means, Borus should be heading over to the Lightfellow residence right now to tell Lady Chris. But Percival had blackmailed him into staying silent with the little thing people called friendship.

He groaned and hit his head on the desk.

Was it possible to have a hangover without even touching a drip of alcohol?

**********

Well? Is it as horrible as the last one? I want reviews, but that's nothing new.

I know the question that's burning in your minds right now. Who's the girl? Well, I already have the girl in my head (NOT TELLING YET!!) but if you have any suggestions, implications, preferences and/or inclinations to who the next Mrs. Fraulein might be (the character must be in the game, so no "Me! Me! Pick me!"), then by all means tell me. Click that little button that lets you talk/type to me. Email.

All right. Now that that's cleared up, can I ask: what were my mistakes here? I want to know so I won't do any of them again.

…

You know what, I just realized that I'm not very good at writing these little author's notes. I mean, "can I ask:", come on! What's wrong with me? 

I'm the witless wonder.

OK. I'll stop now.

…

…

…

Really. I will. But first I gotta tell you that the story is finally making headway. It'll begin rolling now. I think the plot will become clearer in the next chapter, so encourage me to send the next one out, OK?

All right. I'm done.

**********


	4. Clear Conscience

**********

Wow. Do people actually like this story? I thought everyone hated…ah, what am I saying? Thanks for the reviews, all you lovely people! To uphold my end of the deal, I'll attempt to finish this story before the Suikoden III craze dies.

And since I don't know when that would be, I guess I'll just have to finish it the way I can. Of course, I keep getting distracted all the time (so many good writers out there!), but I'll try to keep the wandering to a minimum.

**********

Borus was dreaming.

Nothing else could explain it.

In spite of everything, colors didn't suddenly spring up from what they originally covered to form a rainbow haze in front of him in normal everyday _conscious_ life, right? Because if they did, Borus could have sworn it had never happened to him before. He would have sworn as well, since he would give his left kidney to see that. And he still had both kidneys, unless there had been a battle where he wouldn't have noticed his entrails hanging out of his belly.

Borus liked pretty colors, after all.

They were so _pretty._

He stared at the moving and flashing mist, his wonder erasing all thoughts of doubt and confusion. It was beautiful. Suddenly, he found himself covered with darkness, not a single color in sight. Just inky shadows and dark opaque waters.

_No!_

Fire suddenly burst into existence in the darkness, and Borus found himself drawn toward it. His hands reached out and from his hands burst wild rays of color, chasing away the darkness and enveloping his awareness…

"How in the blazes did he become a knight in the first place?" A voice charged into his attention, an unwelcome interruption to the rainbow spewing from Borus' fingers.

Borus stopped momentarily, pausing from his amazement and fascination to feel surprise and dread. What was this? 

This was a dream. He knew that now. But what kind of a dream was this? With an ill feeling in his heart, he gazed at the colors again, waiting for them to disappear to be replaced by the darkness again, or possibly a monster instead, waiting to devour him to possibly chase him off a cliff or two.

Because any dream that had even fragments of Leo in it, even the (not-so) mere sound of his _voice, was bound to turn into some horrible, sheet-wetting nightmare sooner or later._

 "It appears that he will not wake up," came a clinical observation.

Roland?

All right. Borus sighed and braced himself. This was definitely a nightmare. Having one of them penetrate his dreams was bad enough, but two…it would leave his nerves frayed for the rest of the week. Borus predicted long, insomniac and unblinking nights of tossing, turning and praying for his health.

"Try something else." It was Salome's voice.

_Holy Goddess!_ Borus began to panic. He could expect nothing less—this was going to be the nightmare of all nightmares…

But before Borus could brood over the loss of his night's peaceful sleep and worry about the next few nights' insomnia, he was suddenly hauled upright by a hard gauntleted hand. He let out a cry of pain and his eyes flew open.

Leo let go of him roughly and nodded. "It worked. He's awake."

Borus' arm throbbed painfully and he rubbed it, feeling dizzy. After all, he was just jolted up from a beautiful dream, even if it did turn sour in the end.

Leo, Salome, and Roland were crowded around his bed, blocking everything else from his view. They were watching him coolly. 

"What did you do that for?" Borus growled angrily, feeling the marks of Leo's gauntlet on his bruised arm.

"We could ask you the same, Borus," Salome said flatly. "Why don't you go first?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Borus demanded, glaring at them. "Because if it is, I'd prefer it if you got to the punch line now so I can go back to sleep. Or if you just saved all the jokes for later. Preferably in the afternoon."

"We couldn't wait that long," Leo replied tetchily. "You'd have made up enough petty lies to cover your back by then."

Borus looked at him, startled. Leo's voice was soft and deadly. He looked almost…angry. Something was amiss with him. Borus frowned in concern. "Is there something wrong, Leo?" he asked, deciding to forget that it was Leo who gave him what looked like it was going to be a major bruise. "I mean, you didn't burst in here just to remind me to lock my door before sleeping, right?"

"Already the lies pour out," Roland noted coldly. "Young Borus is surprisingly fast this morning—perhaps his morning lethargy is pretended as well. Or he had planned well last night. Bravo, Borus. Bravo."

"What?" Borus was thoroughly confused. "I'm lying? About what?"

It was too early for this guessing game. Half of Borus' mind was still trapped on the brilliant spectrum he had been making in his dream. It didn't help that the other half was laden with puzzlement at his comrades' confusing words and with dull pain at the darkening bruise on his arm.

He looked toward the window and saw Lady Chris sitting on a chair. Her face was turned resolutely to the window. Louis stood beside her, his expression of sorrow increasing Borus' bewilderment—Louis never lost the smile on his face.

"Lady Chris," he pleaded. "Would you tell me what is going on?"

Her face tightened and she didn't look at hi, keeping her face firmly turned away.

"Don't bother the Captain," Leo grunted. "She has no reason to listen to you."

"What?" Borus' asked in perplexity. "Why not?"

"Stop playing around, Borus!" Salome burst out, exasperated. "Do not pretend ignorance in the face of this grave matter."

"Ignorance about what? Will someone please tell me? What is going on?" Borus shot back in the same manner, feeling irritated and, at the same time, upset. They were treating him as though he had done something horrible. They had forgiven him for lying about Karaya already—but maybe it wasn't enough.

'_You deserve it_,' whispered a nasty little voice in his head. '_Murderer.__ If they're here to sentence you on Karaya, then you deserve it.'_

He clenched his fist. No. They had forgiven him. And everything had gone back to normal—except for the festering wound inside him. He was an animal—they villagers were unarmed! And he killed them! All of them!

He was forgiven by the Zexen knights, accepted once again. But what about Grassland?

"—Are you listening, Borus?" Salome snapped.

"He must be hung over by large amounts of alcohol," Roland commented, looking at Borus with something akin to disgust on his face. "His servants have told me that he had spent last night in his wine cellar. Although they believe that he had done nothing—they seem to think that it was innocent."

Salome looked thoughtful. "That may be it. In any case, the blame still lies with him."

He had done something? Borus had a feeling, all of a sudden, that it wasn't about Karaya. But he hadn't done anything deserving blame since. His mind refused to work. What was happening?

"For what? What blame?" Borus asked weakly, feeling like a stringless puppet. "What wrong have I done?" His eyes sought Lady Chris' again, but her face was still turned away from him. His eyes shifted to Louis' and he saw pity.

"He's asking what wrong he's done," Leo said incredulously, laughing shortly. "Can you believe that? Ha!"

"Tell me, Borus," Salome commanded. "Do you truly believe that you have done no wrong in driving Percival away? Can you tell me that forcing him out of the Knighthood is nothing serious?"

"Driving Percival away," Borus repeated, feeling dumbfounded and strangely numb. "You think that I…" He didn't understand anything. His mind ceased all functions, revolving around Salome's words.

"Don't deny it!" Leo hissed angrily. "Don't tell us that he went here last night just to chat and maybe have a drink, then suddenly, the next day, he files in his resignation, leaving behind his sword and his shield, then he leaves Vinay del Zexay without telling anyone!"

It finally cleared up for Borus. "You think that I forced Percival to leave," he stated skeptically, feeling slightly hysterical. "You think I drove him away." He did laugh, feeling everything and nothing at the same time. "Why would I do that?"

"That is precisely what we would like to know," Roland said calmly. "I believe we have been repeating the point over and over again, though you must already know what you have done. Do be obliging enough to inform us."

Borus let out a short laugh again. "Don't tell me that you think I would actually do that." He felt his hysteria growing. They believed that he wanted Percival out of the Knighthood??? "In case you hadn't noticed," Borus continued, a hint of steel in his voice, "Percival is my _friend. What reason would I have to—?"_

"You care nothing for his friendship!" Leo interrupted, slamming his gauntleted hand against the bed's foot post. "He was your rival for Lady Chris, so you wanted to get rid of him! Your selfishness impelled him to run away!"

"Rival?" Borus echoed blankly. "For Lady Chris?" He blinked. "You're not serious, right? You aren't telling me that you believe, like everyone else in this small world, that I am in love with Lady Chris, are you?" He laughed again, disbelievingly. "Because I'm not."

"It is too late for you to pretend otherwise, Borus," Salome told him flatly. "Not when your jealousy has run its course with Sir Percival."

A little part of his mind noted that his formal title hadn't been used for some time but he ignored it, the hysteria growing inside him pushing it aside.

"You can't be serious!" Borus protested desperately. "Because I'm not! Percival left because he wanted to! And I'm not in love with Lady Chris. She's my Captain!"

Why was everyone so intent on smashing him with Lady Chris? Borus couldn't believe it. Why him? Of all the people, why him?

"You cannot expect us to believe that," Roland stated in his bland voice. 

Borus dragged his heavy gaze to the lady in question. "Tell them, milady," he begged, hating the obvious pain in his voice. "Tell them that I am not in love with you. Tell them that I would never do anything so dishonorable."

There was silence in the room as everyone waited for her response. Borus saw that the others were uncertain as well. Hope flared up within him. Lady Chris would tell them that there was absolutely no reason for Borus to be in love with her and they would all apologize to each other. Then Borus would send a very long letter to wherever Percival had gone.

But as the silence stretched, Borus' newfound hope began to deflate slightly. "Milady?" he repeated, feeling his heart sink to the floorboards. "Please…"

Lady Chris closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, turning to look at him at last. Borus stared at her, begging silently. They would listen to her.

She took a deep breath. "I do not know what is really going on." Her face was expressionless, but her hands were clasped tightly together. "I do not know whether anyone's theory has any true ring to it as well." Her expression hardened. "But I know that I would be a fool to believe a liar."

Borus' heart stopped beating for one awful moment and he stared, the air vanishing from his lungs. His eyes were wide and his grip on the blankets clenched in his fist died all of a sudden.

Lady Chris continued, "We trusted you at the beginning—then you lie to us when you slaughter innocent and unarmed Karayans. Eventually, your guilt consumed you, you say, and thus you confess to us on the blood on your hands. And we forgive you, we trust you again." She narrowed her eyes, trying to hide her own separate pain, but Borus saw this as well. She was hurting over her murder of the Karayan child as well. His heart went out to her, even though it had ceased beating and even though she was the cause of its stillness. "Percival is gone now. Never again," she whispered. "Never again."

Borus' heart slowly began to beat again, and each life-giving pulse was painful. His gaze refused to leave her, though, and he stared, trying to understand what she said. Never again… what did that mean? Trust?

'_Percival_,' he thought dully. '_You should have let them know why…_'

"You do not trust me," he murmured and hated how his voice sounded so broken and beaten. The feeling returned the power to his hands and he clenched his fists so tightly that his nails gouged deeply into his flesh. Pain sparked through his palms, but he didn't care. He forced his voice to become toneless and clinical. "You question my honor." 

"You have no honor." Leo moved, blocking him from the Captain. "You lost it a long time ago."

Borus closed his eyes, feeling strangely empty inside. "No…" he murmured, lowering his head. He understood everything, all of a sudden. Why Leo was so furious. Although their ages weren't that very far, Leo treated Percival like a son. They were close, always being assigned to each other, as they were incredibly capable together. Borus as well would have been down the throat of anyone who would have affronted Percival.

He understood the Lady Chris as well. He didn't know whether she also suspected him of being in love with her, but he understood that she as well was hurting over the Karayan boy she had killed. She may have forgiven him, but she hadn't forgiven herself.

And now none of them trusted him.

He opened his eyes and raised them, although they stared at nothing. A small sad smile flitted over his face. "It is not that which I have lost. Something far more infinitely precious." He closed his eyes again, feeling empty.

"It is gone now."

**********

They took him to the Guild Hall to meet with the Council, giving him hardly enough time to get dressed. Once there, an impromptu trial took place and eventually, the Council suspended Borus from his shield and sword for until they thought up a better punishment for him.

Borus had a feeling that the Council members weren't quite awake yet—normally they were quite eager to dole out punishment, always pulling out the most creative penalties right out of their fancy ruffled sleeves.

Not that he minded. It wasn't his intention to remind them of that. 

That the symbols of his Knighthood were being stripped away from him, even temporarily, were more than enough punishment to him, made worse by his complete blamelessness. Though this was generally a rather serious reprimand, he didn't care.

He didn't feel anything, really. He supposed it was as though his mind had been plunged into a barrel of icy water. He was still partly in shock and disbelief about the events, but a large part of him was filled with grief:

They thought him without honor. They didn't trust him. They believed the worst of him. His comrades were condemning him for something he had no control over.

That was probably what launched his thoughts into the numb haze. He was watching everything, feeling very detached, although he still remembered enough to defend himself.

Of course, they didn't believe him.

"Sir Percival was one of our best and most honorable knights—he wouldn't leave the Knighthood without a formal presentation merely to chase some woman for his bed," the Council had said haughtily and repeatedly with very little variation—they weren't the pioneers of original thought, Borus decided after hearing the phrase several times over. 

And they seemed quite ready to forget that this could describe Borus as well. In the deadened state Borus was in, he calmly determined that they were indeed missing their sleep.

Or maybe they were always like this, conveniently forgetting certain details to appear conscientious. He had once heard that clear consciences were obvious signs of a bad memory and this quite justified the statement.

By the end of the day, it was strongly suggested by the Council that he take an extended vacation from his duties preferably to return some time after the sun set in the east. Borus wondered whether he should be glad of this or not. Even if he had secured the right to remain a shield-less knight in Vinay del Zexay, nothing could return his life to the way it was.

For one thing, Percival had gone off questing after his dream girl. Whether Borus liked it or not, Percival was always in his life, meddling here and there with a suave debonair smile on his face and women littered at his feet.

For another, his friends hated him. Or, at least, didn't like him very much and preferred his absence to his presence. That was the decisive point of his agreement to leave, Borus reasoned out. After all, what, other than his collection of pretty wine bottles, anchored him down to Vinay del Zexay aside from the friends he had loved? What reason was there for him to remain?

He could leave. Redrum manor would still belong to him and his wine cellar would still be there, provided he kept up a good security. His retainers were faithful to his family and paid well even in his absence, so it was no big deal for him to be away from his estate for long amounts of time.

Once it occurred to Borus, he knew it was his next course of action. Staying in Vinay del Zexay would mean occasionally happening upon his friends and being reminded repeatedly that their comradeship was simply one-sided. And that would hurt, Borus knew. In fact, it hurt right now, merely thinking about it.

Besides, it was about time for him, anyway. He had been thinking of going on a journey prior to all the emotional turmoil. He still needed atonement for Karaya. The Captain's forgiveness—now nonexistent—wasn't enough. His comrades' acceptance—now gone—wasn't enough. It was time for him to take matters into his own soiled hands.

Sighing slightly at the turn of events but not resenting the other knights for hating him, Borus walked back up the streets of Vinay del Zexay, heading home after the longest and most emotionally-bruising day of his life. He had a big day ahead of him, though not as long and painful—hopefully. He hadn't traveled alone for a long time. He always had the Six's company with him.

Now he didn't even have One's. 

But it wasn't a time to feel sorry for himself. No. Borus understood that this had been a long time coming and that he needed to leave—to go where, he didn't quite attain the level of recognition his resolution to leave had, but he knew he couldn't stay. Not in a place where everyone hated him.

It wasn't running away. At least, Borus hoped it wasn't. He would have gone off eventually, anyway. He had been putting it off, but he supposed that it couldn't wait any longer.

And he realized that it was true—he felt no resentment or bitterness of any sort towards the ones he could have entrusted his life upon. He himself would have intensely hated anyone who would have forced Percival away. So it was understandable that the others projected such animosity toward him.

Understandable but regrettable. It had pained him to see them so ready to turn him away. For no particular reason, his mind conjured up an image of the Lady Chris, sitting on that chair with the sunlight filtering through her hair that morning. She was beautiful, even in her stony silence.

Puzzled to why he thought of her and uncertain about the stabbing pain in the general vicinity of his heart, he shook his head, deciding not to think of her. He regretted her distrusting him, but he in no way blamed her, for some reason.

As he moved toward his street, the people who he had sworn to protect and the people who once waved cheerily at him threw him dirty glances. Once, someone went even as far as to throw an egg at him. Borus had taken a look at the not-feeling-quite-guilty person and recognized him as the boy Borus had helped out from being bullied on.

So much for gratitude.

He knew they were angry that Percival was gone. The people of the Capital looked up to him and the children and teenagers (not to mention all the ladies) loved Percival.

It didn't seem to occur to them that they used to love Borus, as well. They were all too ready to hate him. Once again, the phrase that stated that a clear conscience was a sign of a bad memory occurred to Borus again. He wondered who was had penned the saying. Well, whoever he was, another for his side.

Emotionally detached and feeling devoid of emotion aside from a slight brooding under layer, he walked up the drive at Redrum manor silently, lost in thought. As he uncertainly traversed the misty pathways of his mind, he did not notice the boy who sat alone on his doorstep.

Louis, however, was more alert and had less depressing things on his mind. He stood up and waved at the young man. "Sir Borus!"

Borus looked up, barely managing to keep his balance on the cobblestone his foot was teetering on, and saw the Captain's squire waving and smiling worriedly at him. He blinked. "Louis?" he asked doubtfully.

"Are you all right, Sir Borus?" the lad asked anxiously. "You must have had a horrible day."

Borus looked at him, tired and cautious. "That's a horrendous understatement," he replied wearily. "Now tell me if you are hiding a rotten egg or some other explosive fruit behind your back and I'll tell you that if you really had wanted to be the first to throw something at Sir Borus, Peterson already got quite a headstart on you."

"No, of course I wouldn't!" he said, looking shocked. "Why would I do that?" Louis held out his hands. "See? No eggs."

Louis was carrying a cloth bundle in his arms. Since there didn't appear to be any egg shapes or figures of other produce projectiles, Borus stepped closer and saw that it was a rather lovely wool cloak.

"What is this, Louis?" Borus asked, quite confused. "And why are you here, if not to declare my traitorousness to the Capital with an egg yolk?"

Louis' eyes became serious. "I don't want you to leave, Sir Borus," he said simply. "You're my friend. And I don't believe that you'd ever do anything to make Sir Percival leave. You and he are too good friends."

Borus smiled, feeling the sadness inside him for the first time. "You and I seem to be the only ones in the whole of Vinay del Zexay who see that."

"So why don't you stay?" Louis asked, frowning. "You didn't do anything wrong, and you're blameless. So why go?"

Borus laughed softly. "Oh, I know I'm innocent—or at least, I have given Percival no reason to leave." His laughter died and he looked away, staring at the sun setting on Vinay del Zexay. He had a faraway look to his eyes. "However, I am innocent only in that matter. There are many things I must atone for."

Louis, understanding what Borus meant, kept silent.

Borus closed his eyes briefly, images of that horrible night of blood and rage flashing through his mind's eye. He sighed. "I want to leave, Louis. Knowing that my friends do not trust me," he broke off and opened his eyes, shrugging. "I don't see any point in sticking around."

"I trust you," Louis said impulsively. "So you have at least one friend who does." He grinned at Borus, who grinned back.

"You don't know how grateful that makes me, Louis," he said, affectionately patting the boy on the back, but the pained look in his eyes didn't go away.

"Don't worry about it, Borus," Louis assured him, seeing it. "I'm sure the others will come to their senses soon enough, and you'll be happy again." He smiled slyly. "Especially with Lady Chris."

Borus, recognizing the implications of the boy's words after hearing many versions of it (not many brimming with originality, either), scowled. "All right, tell me this, Louis. Why does everyone think I'm in love with Lady Chris? And why me in particular? I know all about _your crush on the Captain, but I never bother to make any more than an assumption on that."_

Louis smiled cheerfully, despite the pink blush on his cheeks. "Because of the way you act around her, Borus."

Borus vaguely recalled Percival's words. "Possesive, jealous, blindly protective and violent?" he suggested wearily.

"Huh?" Louis looked confused. "No. Just plainly in love. Besides, you two suit each other."

Borus sighed and leaned against the post, shoving his hands into his tunic pockets. "I'm not in love with her, Louis, unless I've been hiding something from myself." He paused. "Or unless I want to get in trouble."

"Why?"

Borus couldn't believe that he asked that. "Why?" he echoed. "Why? She's my captain, of course. Having a close and personal relationship with the Captain of the Zexen Knights would be reprehensible! An outright breach of propriety! I would never want that!"

As he said those words, a niggling doubt in the back of his head told him that it really wasn't as major as he made it out to be. Percival had said it as well—Chris was still a woman, and a very beautiful one as well. It wouldn't be too much of a scandal if he loved her. After all, everyone seemed to expect him to. And there were many things about her that endeared her to him. Things that—no.

How could he love her? She was his captain, he reminded himself angrily, although he was coloring slightly at his thoughts. Therefore unreachable.__

Louis looked lost for a moment, then realization dawned upon him. "Are you telling me that you're not in love with milady because it's not the shiniest behavior for a knight?" he asked incredulously.

"Isn't it?"

Louis sighed mournfully. "I don't understand anything," he said plaintively. "I won't pretend to."

"Wise choice," Borus congratulated him, not understanding everything going on as well. "Only idiots would pretend to be experts on things they don't understand."

"Things like you and Lady Chris?" Louis asked as though he really didn't believe Borus.

"No," Borus said firmly. "Because there's nothing between us." 

_Absolutely nothing_, he thought, strengthening his resolve. But the thought was accompanied by a curious wave of wistfulness.

Before he could contemplate on that as well, Louis shrugged. "Oh, well. It was fun to believe while it lasted, anyway." He glanced up. "So you really will leave Vinay del Zexay tomorrow?"

Borus nodded. 

"Where are you going?"

Borus laughed sheepishly. "To tell you the truth, Louis, I haven't thought that far yet."

Louis looked at him sternly, a strange thing to see on so young a face. "Well, you should." He held out the bundle in his arms. "I'd like you to have these."

"What's in the bundle?" Borus asked unintentionally. He wanted to refuse Louis' gift, but the boy's eyes were so earnest and he was curious to see what was inside, if not rotten produce.

Louis smiled. "It's a cloak, and I want you to have it." He fished around in his pocket as he handed the cloak to Borus. "And this, too," he announced, holding something up dangling from a leather string.

Borus looked at it and did a double take. "I can't take that, Louis!" he exclaimed, stepping back.

Louis smiled. "I want you to have it. It's been my lucky charm for some time, and it actually works. I'd figured you needed more good luck than I did, so I decided that you should have it." He gave Borus a meaningful look. "By the look of the events going on, I'd say you need a lot of good luck." 

Borus shrugged.

"So here," Louis said, smiling cheerfully and plunking the cord onto the cloth in Borus' arms. "It should help you out."

Borus stared at it for a moment, then looked at Louis. It seemed that the boy was determined to give it to him. He gave up. "Thank you, Louis."

Louis laughed. "It's the least I could do—you taught me how to use a sword, remember?"

Borus nodded thoughtfully. "Good point." He winced as he remembered Louis' early days—he used to think that the lad was born with two right hands. "But if you think giving me this is enough a debt, you'd better think again!"

Louis smiled reasonably. "So you'd better come back so I can repay you. Deal?"

Borus grinned, ignoring the slight wetness in his eyes. "Deal."

**********

Don't hate me. And don't hate them either.

And isn't Louis cute? You've gotta love him. He's almost like a littler and cuter version of Chris. Only more optimistic.

Can anyone tell me what color Borus' eyes are? I mean, in the game, his profile looks like he has green eyes. Sometimes blue. Other times gray. Can anyone tell me? I need to know!! And what about Percy? Chris? 

Well, Borus is off. It was a little difficult for me to write this chapter, since I was kinda high on ice cream, and my being high almost never results in slightly angsty stuff. 

Hmm…I think I'll go get some ice cream right now. 'Ta!

**********


	5. In Her Defense

**********

All right. I suppose it's about time I started thinking about writing again. I'm just a little uncertain about this chapter. Thanks for all the help on eye colors, by the way. Enlightened me a lot on many things.

I know that Borus' punishment might have been a little too much, but it had to happen. For one thing, it would finally get the story moving. Borus _has to leave Vinay del Zexay. How else will there be a happy ending?_

For another, who wouldn't be angry if someone chased Percival off? Normally, it would be a milder punishment, yes, but you can say that the new Council members are iffy about their position, and empty between the ears where it counts in the usual politician way. (The environment, damn it! THE ENVIRONMENT!!!)

Whatever. Just make up your own excuse. Fate, lack of sleep, bad morning attitude, Percy owed them mucho dinero, you name it. It happened, I uploaded, too lazy to change it and don't wanna. 

This chapter begins the day after Borus leaves, which means, the next day. It also starts off with major conscience trouble—this chapter is in Chris' point of view (third person, of course). I don't know if it would be very funny. I mean, Chris has next to no humor, but then again, whatever sense of the ridiculous she possesses is definitely more than Borus', so things might work out.

It might be a little boring—it's mostly Chris' contemplation. But it sheds some light on things, and I think it's pretty fine to read, but I'm biased here. It's an important part of the story which would help make sense of things eventually.

If everything goes as planned. Which it normally doesn't.

**********

Taking a look around her, Chris saw that everyone was gathered in the spare room at the Guild Hall. Well, everyone but Percival and Borus.

Borus…no. She must not think of him. He was gone now, which was good. 

Right? 

Chris couldn't' help feeling uncertain. Borus couldn't have done anything like that. He was Percival's friend. But all the evidence pointed to him, especially with the revelation that he was in love with Chris.

Which she seriously doubted. There were many times where her fellow knights made such advances to her, but never Borus. Percival, the Goddess knew, flirted with her so continuously that it was practically a habit, one which both of them completely ignored and one which irritated all of the other knights. Not just Borus.

She didn't know what to think.

He was a friend. He saved all of their lives one time or another during their time, as they did his. He placed his life in their hands without a moment's worry, as they did his. He was their comrade during their schooling and training years, always the one they turned to for algebraic explanations (Salome was no good at algebra, but he excelled at nearly everything else). He was a fellow knight.

But he was a traitor. He broke the union which bonded the Six Knights together, a selfish fool only thinking of himself. How did they go back to trusting him, after what he had done in Karaya? He deserved to be sent away. If not for Percival's sake, then for those dead Karayans.

Of course, doubt niggled persistently in the back of her mind about that. He was not completely guilty of everything that had happened then.

His handsome face flashed again in her memory and she remembered that morning the day before.

'_I do not know what is really going on_,' Chris had said to him in a cold, cold voice. '_I do not know whether anyone's theory has any true ring to it as well_.'

She could remember narrowing her eyes and setting her expression. Her eyes had grown flinty. '_But I know that I would be a fool to believe a liar.'_

The instant those words had left her mouth, she felt hollow inside. Her eyes slid from his darkened ones in shame for a moment. She knew she had taken the spirit out of him. Whether he was in love with her or not, she knew that he was always zealously loyal to whoever bore the Captain's title. She had seen in before, before she had been given the Captain's title.

But even so, she had his trust and loyalty—now broken by her words, most likely.

Chris had forced her eyes back to his—and wished she hadn't. 

Borus had always had remarkable eyes—at least, she had always thought so. They were a peculiarly fascinating shade of brown with a bit of honey in the mix. In a fight, his eyes turned an unnerving shade of golden amber, whether he was in battle fury or simply focusing on defeating his opponent. When he laughed, they were a warm light caramel color. 

They were always so expressive—he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, since they were usually rather too strong for him to even hold in. She never had minded before; it comforted her to be able to read the thoughts of one of her comrades. 

Roland, as all who knew him knew, was as expressive as a brick. Salome wasn't as bad, but he came close. Percival was very expressive, certainly, but his eyes only showed what he wanted them to, which never really counted much, since everything that came from Percival was either meant in jest or sardonically infuriating mocking. 

Now she wished that he had learned to better conceal the emotions from his eyes. Her words had affected him in far too many ways to count. His eyes told them all.

There was anger and sadness to their hurtful words. Pain and distress at their lack of faith and trust in him. Guilt and shame at the mention of Karaya. Confusion and grief at their anger and apparent hatred. 

But worst of all was the betrayal lancing through all of it. At that moment, the doubt that had been nagging more persistently at the back of her head. She didn't truly believe that Borus had sent Percival away.

When Salome, Roland and Leo arrived at her manor that morning with news of Percival's exodus, she didn't understand why they were blaming Borus. Certainly, Percival and Borus always considered each other as rivals in sword and fighting technique, but most of the time, they were close friends, if not for their frequent arguments over the littlest things. 

Occasionally, there would be typical, old-fashioned brawls between them, not infrequently induced by excessive amounts of alcohol, but they would eventually clear up and forgive each other for the things they had no memory of, their only evidence being the colored bruises and the sporadic lingering pain. 

Thus deciding that the joyous occasion required a celebration, which included an evening of tavern carousing and, inevitably, more drink. After which, they would stagger to their separate homes to either brace themselves for the hangover in the morning or pass out immediately upon arrival. 

Or, during the merrymaking, one would inadvertently make a comment about the other and receive a physical blow to a body part—the sensation amplified by too much drink—which would inevitably have to be avenged.

Thus repeating the cycle anew.

All throughout the whole of this, though, they would maintain a certain level of grudging respect for each other, never stooping to low blows (figurative ones, of course—in physical brawls, you take what opening you get) and always keeping their separate honors.

So Chris had understood nothing of their accusations that Borus had reason to drive Percival away. Maybe Percival just decided to go home. Borus couldn't have anything to do with that. Of course, he'd do his best to help his friend out.

Then they dropped the ton on her. 

At first, she didn't react much. Fully half of the Knights of the Vinay del Zexay had professed their undying love for her in the past, other unarmored individuals doing the same at one time or another. Then, eventually, they'd get over it and find some other girl to woo, of course. It still hadn't settled in that Borus was in love with her.

And then it did and she was surprised. Of all the people in her acquaintance, she couldn't imagine Borus to be in love with her, surprisingly enough. Certainly, he was protective, but she always reasoned that it was because he seemed to consider her honor as important as his own—sometimes even more important, for some reason.

Maybe love was that reason.

As that occurred to her, a strange yet giddy feeling had shot through her. Borus was in love with her! Something about it felt right, she decided then. Always, she had a certain place in her heart for the Swordsman of Rage, first earned a long time ago, when they were still trainees. 

Female knights weren't common back then and they still weren't, even now, although the number of little girls training to become knights had increased significantly. 

Chris, back then, was frequently given a hard time, being one of the few female trainees working to become a Knight of Zexen. To make things worse, the news had gone around about how she completely messed up her manners lessons and choir practices, thus giving the rowdier boys more ammo to shoot her down.

Chris had few friends before she met her present companions. There was Trent, the boy who had earned the antagonism of all the other boys merely because he was—to put it mildly—vertically challenged and physically inadequate. She had the friendship of another lad who also gained the contempt of the others because he actually wanted to become a priest and made the mistake of telling them on his first day. 

The other girl who had been training for Knighthood had been friendly to her, but she had become a squire to some knight, so they never had much time to associate with each other.

Chris was still a page back then. It was nearing the end of her first year in the Guild Hall and, despite all the jeering and occasional pranks bestowed upon her for being female, she had begun to hone her already exceptional sword skills after getting used to all the hard training. The sword court fascinated her, and she spent every minute of her free time sparring with anyone who wouldn't mind to be defeated by a mere slip of a girl.

That year, a group of squires from another chapter were visiting Vinay del Zexay. They didn't like the idea of a girl training to become one of the most respected positions in the society and had openly challenged her about it. She took up their challenge eventually, and easily defeated their chosen champions—all of them.

They liked her even less after that.

She had been going through her sword routine when the squires, who had been on a survival expedition for the past few months, arrived to continue their training. Since they had been away for quite some time, the squires were surprised to see a girl on the courts, training as vigorously—perhaps even more so—than the other lads aiming for Knighthood.

Now these squires were more open-minded than most, having visited the other Knight chapters of Highland and others and meeting several exemplary female warriors along the way. Striking up a conversation with Chris (albeit a wary one on her side), they agreed to test her skills with their own. 

Chris' first opponent went down almost immediately. It had irritated her that they intended to go easy on her, sending the least trained squire against her. Likewise, the boy she had trounced had disliked her instantly and consequently became a rather irritating thorn in her side. 

Startled at the sudden defeat of their first candidate, they brought out another one of their number to duel with her. After a minute or less of smooth parrying on her side, the lad was eating dust, glaring at her sullenly. The squires suddenly got serious. Maybe there was something to this girl.

Several fallen sparring partners and dirty looks later, Chris' priestly-ambitioned friend had then spoken rather extravagantly on Chris' abilities and told the squires that only their best could stand his ground against her for a few minutes.

Deciding to humor the boy, they called on Borus to spar with Chris, intending for him to put the girl in her place. Even as a young squire, Borus had already been one of the Knights' preeminent swordsmen. 

The battle had taken quite a remarkable amount of time but soon ended with a draw. Surprisingly, and for the very first time, her defeated opponent neither chose to insult her or to undermine her abilities. Instead, Borus, who was in fact rather pleased with the outcome, had congratulated her, even going as far as to suggest a future rematch.

Eventually, the shock of seeing a first-year page draw out a long battle with an acknowledged swordsman squire wore off and the training court went back to normal, with pained grunts and flying swords (and occasionally bodies) everywhere.

Then the visiting squires, who had taken it upon themselves to let her know how little she was appreciated by them, surrounded her to enlighten her more on how they thought she would never make it and proceeded on in this thread, ergo infuriating the young page. 

Of course, she could do nothing in retaliation, since they outnumbered her rather significantly, even with her excellent sword hand. The only thing she could do was stand there, gripping her sword so tightly that it dug imprints into her palm, and wait for them to finish insulting her in front of everyone so she could go away to plot her revenge.

Borus, however, had other ideas.

Percival had told her several months later that it surprised him that Borus had reacted at all. 

For one thing, Borus never really noticed much about his fellow trainees. He wasn't a people person. He was pretty oblivious to everything whenever he was training. It was just him, the sword, and his foe. And it _was_ rather humiliating to be defeated by a first-year page, no matter how good she was with the sword. 

Certainly, Borus managed to have it at a draw, but the fact still stood that Chris was a superb swordsman (woman?) and single-handedly dispatched of opponents who had several more years of experience than she.

Also, these squires had come from a respectable chapter, and opposing them was strictly disapproved. So it was odd for Borus to demur them like that, since he had always followed his orders down to the letter, being as fastidious a knight as he was.

Out of battle, at least.

But anyway, Borus _had reacted, darkly coming to her defense. _

This infuriated the obnoxious squires, and the swords were in their hands before anyone else could shake off the surprise of Borus' speaking against them. Chris herself was dumbfounded, since she didn't expect anyone she sparred with to ever regard her with anything more than intense dislike.

Not that she had much time to fully comprehend what had happened, since things got nasty rather quickly.

The visiting squires had charged at her, swords raised, and she had to focus all of her concentration on fending off the raging trainees. She had a bit of trouble there, since, although she was more adept at wielding a blade, their physical strength surpassed hers. All she could rely on was speed.

Then Borus stepped in and began to methodically disarm and incapacitate the incensed foreigners, startling the young page. No one ever stepped up to defend her before.

Then Percival, being his usual animated self, decided to join in, dragging Leo and Salome along behind him.

And everyone else in the training yard, whether they liked Chris or not, eventually joined the battle, later excusing themselves by saying that they were merely defending the honor of a Zexen trainee, with no regard (or at least, not much) to what gender.

Of course, they all got into loads of trouble for the destruction of the training grounds pretty soon after that.

But that didn't really matter to them, because it somehow began the slow reconciliation of the future knights to the first female page to lay her enemies about her like wheat. Eventually, their relations cemented and she gained their trust and, most important of all, friendship.

All thanks to Borus.

So when they informed her that Borus' regard toward her may have been a bit more than what it seemed, for one peculiar moment, her pulse had gone off unevenly to the rhythm of her erratic heartbeat. Something inside her bubbled gleefully at the revelation, and for the first time since she had witnessed the death of her Karayan-disguised father, she was happy.

Of all the women Borus had fallen in love with—and make no mistake, many beautiful women had thrown themselves at him in the past only to be met with his profound confusion and, sometimes, even fear—he had fallen in love with her! 

But her happiness lasted shortly, for reason in the form of her strategist told her that Borus indeed could have wanted Percival out of the way. She argued, even though it was clear that Borus was in the wrong, but in the end, an order was issued by the Council to bring the Knight in for questioning.

Thus it was that Chris came to meet with the profound betrayal in Borus' riveting eyes in Redrum manor.

She hated herself then, for crushing his spirit like that. She knew he took the Code very seriously, and this was a terrible thing to do to him, telling him that he basically didn't deserve to be a Knight. But it happened.

Seeing the expression in his eyes, she had begun to doubt that Borus could do such a thing at all. He was truly hurt, and seeing this, Chris began to falter. It was a good thing that Leo had stepped in at that moment. Figuratively, for speaking up and continuing the interrogation, and literally, blocking her view of Borus' pain.

Guilt.

During his trial, Borus had not looked at her once, but she had seen his internal struggle with himself. When the Council proclaimed his suspension, ending the trial, she saw that his expression had settled into an impenetrable mix of calm thoughtfulness and weary determination.

She didn't know what to think. Chris had expected Borus to be angry, to battle the Council with words and fury. But he simply sat there with a hollow sadness to his eyes as everyone accused him of driving his best friend away.

_He's gone now._

Shaking her head, deciding to ignore the mixed feelings that accompanied the thought, she fixed her gaze on the Knights assembled in the room. Leo's face resembled a thundercloud—he and Percival were close friends.

She ignored the inner voice speaking inside her head that reminded her that they were close friends with Borus as well. Said inner voice told her to go jump in a lake.

Chris ignored that as well.

Salome's expression was unreadable, as well as Roland's (which was no surprise—Roland could face the end of the world without a single eye twitch). 

Surprisingly, Louis' face was sad. His usual optimistic smile was gone. He had believed that Borus was innocent.

_Well_, she thought grimly. _He was alone in that. No one else is willing to give Borus the benefit of a doubt._

'_Not even you_,' whispered her conscience. '_So much for the open-minded judgment of the Zexens' Commander_.'

She blinked with surprise and anger but before she could retaliate against her sardonic inner voice, Salome queried: "So what is this about, Lady Chris? Why did you call this meeting?"

Chris decided to save the revenge on her conscience for later, answering, "I wanted to inform you that Borus has filed for his leave. He left early this morning."

Again, a hollow feeling inhabited her stomach at the thought. She pushed it aside.

"Good riddance to him," Leo grunted. "Here's to his never coming back." He raised his ever-present tankard half-heartedly. Louis' face tightening but he said nothing.

With some surprise, Chris noticed that doubt was flitting on the edges of Leo's countenance. Maybe his anger wasn't as real as he pretended. After all, she thought with hope rising inside her, Leo was fond of Borus as well. 

Taking a quick look around at the faces of her companions, she noticed that there were faint flickerings of guilt on their faces that they were desperately trying to hide. The hope inside her grew.

Salome cleared his throat. "That may be cause for some celebration, but I doubt the Council would call the Captain in merely to tell her to start celebrating." He looked at Chris curiously. "Why _did they call you in last evening? What are their orders?"_

She answered, forcing a grin, "We're going to get Percival back."

**********

All right. I'm not too proud of this chapter either. I kinda got hasty toward the end of the chapter, since I keep feeling guilty about Borus. I want to skip ahead to the happy part. Silly, huh?

Well, I hope that people will still continue reading this. Everything turns out happy in the end. Even Percival gets his girl, but that's still a bit far off.

I like the part about Chris' early days. I don't know, it just seems fun to write about that. Maybe I will, but I'd prefer to be further along this story before starting any others.

I'm warning you now, all right? Borus is going to become something different on his journey. Nothing unusual or supernatural. He just takes something up on his travels.

A bit of insight on this chapter: Basically, Chris is having second thoughts about Borus' "crime", and is confused. Nothing new there, I think. The others don't exactly hate Borus; they're just mad for now. Guiltiness comes some time soon.

And so it starts.


	6. Proverbial Pants

It's been a while.

"At last..."

The small figure in blue triumphantly raised his balled fists into the air in an expression of victory, chortling to himself things intelligible to the normal unaltered ear.

However, a few words that tumbled from the boy's mouth weren't as mangled as the rest, so the little Blade Bunnies hiding in the foliage nearby could, if they had the power of human speech, understand that he was laughing about, "Vinay del Zexay."

(Never mind the fact that the Blade Bunnies actually understood the incoherent mumblings better)

"Haha! I'm here at last! Fame, here I come!"

The Blade Bunnies watched with some regret as Kidd strode off down the path into the looming gates which marked the entrance into the human-infested town of Vinay del Zexay.

Not that they knew that the city was called thus. They're just bunnies, anyway. With sharp pointy axes.

Never mind.

Kidd strolled into the town, a determined smile on his pointy face.

"Greetings, Vinay del Zexay!' he spread his arms. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Yes, this was the day that the city of Vinay del Zexay would witness the brilliant kid detective Kidd solving a mystery! There was no better place for intrigue and intricate plotlines than the city of Vinay del Zexay. With a town that large, there were bound to be dozens of loose ends floating around for him to tie up.

But where to start searching for them?

He looked around the square. Aha!

Drawing himself up to his full height and putting his noblest expression on his face, Kidd purposefully marched past the fountain to where three young girls sat in a close huddle on a bench. Clearly, something was distressing them, he observed, putting an extra stride into his step.

"Distraught young ladies need someone strong," he murmured to himself, mentally patting himself on the back for discarding the kiddy pants he used to trot around in.

Never mind that it really wasn't his choice. That Miss Lilly was far too open with her temper and much too quick with her fire spells and Kidd was far too slow to avoid either of the two deadly projectiles.

"Good morning," Kidd bowed grandiosely to the three girls.

They looked at him in surprise.

"Pray tell, my ladies," Kidd began, lowering his voice to hide the fact that puberty had yet to set upon this little detective. "I must ask you, what is afoot in Vinay del Zexay?"

After a pause, one of the girls slowly answered him, looking bewildered. "Well, it's the same thing in every other place, I suppose."

That was intriguing.

"So there's a nationwide plot," he mused to himself, striking a pensive pose. "Something going on here is happening everywhere else. But I have yet to hear about it." He looked back to the girl. "Would you mind explaining it to me?"

The girl's face grew even more perplexed. "Well," she started, looking quite regretful that she had said anything at all. "If a foot is a foot in the Brass Castle, I'm sure that it's also a foot here in Vinay del Zexay."

He blinked.

"You've got two of them," she went on, looking at him curiously. "So you should know what they are, unless you're a pegleg or something."

"Unless he's talking about a foot," another girl put in thoughtfully. "You know. The measurement. I forget exactly how long it is."

"It's this long," the other girl supplied, holding her hands apart in what was approximately a foot.

"Well," the first girl said, looking back to the baffled detective, "if that's what you're asking, then the system of measurement here in Vinay del Zexay is exactly the same as the one in Toran or Harmonia." She paused. "Not in Duck Village, though. I think they measure things with their feathers there."

"Um," Kidd tried to get a word in, his voice doing a strange little squeak. "That's not exactly what I was—"

"I thought they measured things by their beaks," the second said, although she didn't really seem interested in the topic.

"You know what, I don't even see the point," the third girl said gloomily, looking ready to burst into tears. "Why are we even talking to this shrimp? It's all so pointless!"

Now that, in Kidd's slightly biased opinion, was uncalled for. He knew a few kids—and even a few grown-ups—who were a lot shorter than he was—and he wasn't even short! He was just...vertically challenged.

Drawing in a breath to shoot out a retort, Kidd was interrupted by the first girl.

"Oh, don't cry, Mella," she said, putting an arm around the shaking Mella. "They'll be back, one day. This is their home, well, not Sir Percival's, but it _is_ Sir Borus' home, and since those two are such good friends, then I'm sure they'll both come back."

Kidd's snappy reply was pulled up short as his proverbial bunny ears perked up, and his nose began to twitch in anticipation. Well, well, well. What was this?

"Oh, don't mention his name again," the second girl said, her eyes narrowing harshly. "Sir Borus is an absolute disgrace to the Knighthood, and to Vinay del Zexay."

"Don't call him that, Nettil!" Mella snapped, her eyes flaring up. "I don't believe any of the rumors, they're stupid, and so are you, if you think that he really did all that!"

"Ah, excuse me," Kidd said then, and the three girls snapped their heads toward him.

"What?"

"Well," Kidd started neutrally. "I'm sort of new here, and I've heard nothing of this...issue concerning Borus and Percival. Would you mind—"

"That's _Sir_ Borus and _Sir_ Percival to you, shorty!" Mella abruptly shot at him.

"You'd do better not to say Sir Borus' name at all, though," Nettil sniffed. "He's not welcome here anymore. Ever since that scandal..." She made a disgusted noise.

_Really?_

"Oh?" Kidd tried not to sound too excited. "What happened? I know that he's got something of a temper and he's really possessive and weird about his wine, but Borus—ah, Sir Borus isn't such a bad chap, really. Whatever did he do?"

"You knew him?" Mella suddenly looked hopeful. "Do you know where he is?"

"Stuff and bother, Mell," Nettil snorted. "He doesn't look like he'd be consorting with any knight. If you ask me, he looks like a rat."

"I'm right here, you know," Kidd reminded her.

She turned her nose up at him. "Oh, sorry. Guess I just looked right over your head. You might want to think about tiptoeing, people'll notice you faster. If at all."

Now that just went too far.

Drawing himself up in offense, he started to snap back at her but the first girl (who still remained nameless) quickly put a foot in.

"Um, I'm really sorry, um..." she looked at him.

"Kidd." He slightly puffed up his chest, looking at her proudly. "I'm a detective."

Nettil looked like she was about to say something, but the first girl stepped in again, saying, "Well, Mr. Kidd," she seemed a little dubious, "I'm sorry if you caught us at a bad time. We're just not really happy at the moment."

Shooting Nettil a smug look, Kidd turned back to the first girl and shrugged. "I'm all right. But do you mind filling me in a bit? I seem to have put my head in the dirt for some time."

Nettil's eyes suddenly lit up in malicious glee. Kidd knew in an instant that he had said something wrong.

Hastily, he went on, not giving her a chance to poke another hole into his already speckled ego. "I'd really like to know what had happened, so would you tell me? It would be really helpful to my work, if there's a case to solve."

"I suppose," the first girl said, standing up. "But it would really be much better if I showed you." She turned to the other two girls on the bench. "I'll see you guys later, all right?"

"She's in no danger from me," Kidd said, noting the cautious look on Mella's round face.

"Duh," Nettil rolled her eyes. "A crippled ant with its antennae torn off could beat you up."

Choosing to be the better man (figuratively: he was not yet a man and she was, after all, a girl, clearly not a man), Kidd decided to ignore that.

"In that case..." He offered the girl beside him his arm—she was no taller than he was, after all—and strolled off with her, eager to hear about this whole fiasco.

"You may have guessed that something happened in Vinay del Zexay," his companion started, looking a little hesitant. "And that it's stirred up a little conflict with the townspeople. Everyone's a little distraught about it."

"_You _don't seem too bothered, umm..." He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, right." She laughed. "My name is Ciryl."

"Yes, well, if you ask me," Kidd remarked. "You seem more irritated with those two back there than the situation."

She made a face. "The two of those are head over heels for the whole idea of damsels in distress and knights in shining armor."

"I don't see why you hang out with them."

Ciryl gave him a look. "They're my sisters."

Kidd paused, turning a little red. "Well, they're, uh, lovely people. So about this business with Borus and Percival? How are they doing?" he quickly asked.

She threw him an arch little expression. "For a detective, you don't really keep your ear to the ground. You haven't heard anything about it at all?"

He shook his head.

"Well," she started. "Take a look at this."

She had led him to one of those notice boards that seem to crop up whenever people have a messy sort of government that can't control itself. He peered at it and blinked.

"What's with all the hate notes?" he asked her. "I thought everyone here loved Sir Borus?"

"A week or so ago, Sir Percival left," she explained. "The supposed reason is that he wanted to stop being a knight for some reason, so he disappeared. Well, people couldn't really take that, since Sir Percival is supposedly something like the paramount knight of the world, or something." She made a face. "Mella gets really extravagant about it sometimes."

"So he wanted to take a vacation. What's so odd about that? What's that got to do with Borus?"

Ciryl shrugged. "I think it has something to do with the Knight's code, or whatever. In any case, he left, and people thought that it was all Borus' fault."

Kidd blinked. Why would Borus do that? He and Percival were best friends, if he recalled correctly. The two idiots were always bumping antlers, but that was to be expected in the sort of macho friendship bit. Rivals, or whatever.

Ciryl read the question on his face and nodded. "I think it had something to do with Lady Chris. The two of them are supposedly in love with her, so Borus is supposed to have forced him to leave so that he could have the Lady all to himself. The council got together when he left and sort of exiled him for a while, supposedly because of bad conduct or something."

Kidd frowned. "I hear a lot of 'supposes' in that statement."

She nodded again, her pensive face growing serious. "It's a little risky to be talking about it in the open, but honestly, things are bad. Everything about the accusations was flimsy."

"Something else has to be going on," he agreed. "They wouldn't get rid of a knight because he behaved badly toward another knight. Sir Percival leaving was a bad thing, but deliberately losing two like them is a bit idiotic. There has to be some underhanded scheme in this." He pondered at it.

She laughed. "That's the Council for you," she commented. "You just summed them up: idiotic and underhanded. But you forgot to mention unable to hold in its secrets."

"Oh?" he asked, interested.

"A few days before Sir Borus was asked to leave Vinay del Zexay, when he was still traveling here, I guess, there was this mass inquiry about his accounts. You _did_ know that Sir Borus is something along the lines of the richest man in town, right?"

He blinked. Borus?

"No way," Kidd laughed. "Borus Redrum is..." He paused. "A Redrum. Oh..."

Ciryl bobbed her head. "Yeah. Goes back a long way. It sort of sheds a bit of light onto the whole situation. Funding the whole Flame Champion war and dealing with the aftermath had the City Treasury a bit short on change." She laughed. "When they realized that they might have to actually stop stealing from the taxes to go on the way they did, they decided to turn to the Redrum treasury, which, I heard, goes on for digits and digits. Borus pays a great deal in taxes, but he's still got enough to buy a whole continent."

"Would you imagine that," Kidd murmured speculatively.

"The Council certainly did," Ciryl said with obvious disapproval. "I suppose they thought that all that money was useless if it wasn't in their pockets. They sent pleas for aid to Sir Borus and the first few he granted, but when it became apparent that the Council was just lining its own pockets instead of tending to the broken villages the war left behind, he withdrew all his support, which left them a little wanting on money to use to buy more useless jewelry."

"Wow," Kidd whistled. "Didn't know Borus had the brains to figure it out."

Ciryl rolled her eyes. "Sir Borus is a lot smarter than many of the other knights loafing around in the city. Besides, the Council members weren't exactly discreet about their savings, if you know what I mean. They seem to have a bit of difficulty comprehending the notion of keeping things low-key."

"So now that he's gone," Kidd said, frowning slightly. "They've got his money in their pockets?"

She grinned. "Nah. The Redrums didn't get all that money by being careless with it. Somehow, the Council can't get their hands on his money. I think they're beginning to regret sending him away. The notion of all that money so close by and the fact that they can't spend any of it is sending them into fits of anguish, I think. You can hear them chewing on their own livers all the way across town." She actually sounded pleased.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Kidd asked, struggling with something. "Why would the townspeople agree to his exile? Many people in Vinay del Zexay probably know that sending him away because he supposedly kicked Percival out is a flimsy reason to suspend him from his knightly duties."

She nodded. "There's something else, and it has to do with the money." She smiled. "Give it time, and the Council will probably tell us anyway. They're physically incapable of keeping a secret."

Kidd grinned, anticipation growing in his eyes. "I'm not very good with waiting. You think they'd mind if I snooped around in advance?"

She shrugged, an evil little smile dancing on her lips. "Maybe. They probably wouldn't like it that much if they were caught with their proverbial pants down, but we'd all love to see that." She laughed naughtily.

He blinked. "You're not very lady-like, are you?"

She just grinned.


End file.
